


Hey Hey Romeo

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Banishment, Bokuaka - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Faked Death, Falling In Love, Family rivals, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I'll go down with this AU, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, Life Isn't Easy, Lots of Secrets, M/M, Makeouts, Miscommunication, Mistakes, Oikawa is a hypocrite, Party, Poison, Problems, Regret, Romeo and Juliet AU, Romeo and Juliet Bokuaka, Romeo and Juliet die so..., Secret Marriage, Secret Relationships, Shit goes down, Sort of happy ending, Suicide, Things get a little steamy..., Unaccepting Parents, daisuga - Freeform, dance, homophobic parents, hurt friendships, iwaoi - Freeform, lessons were learned, let them be in love, real death, spilled secrets, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: For never was a story of more woe than this of Akaashi Keiji and his Koutarou...orA chaotic Bokuaka Romeo and Juliet AU.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Hey Hey Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> I love Romeo and Juliet. I love Bokuto and Akaashi. This was just bound to happen eventually.
> 
> (In all honesty I don't know what time period this story takes place in or even where.)
> 
> Please enjoy this chaotic Romeo and Juliet Bokuaka AU!

It begins with someone who can’t read. Bokuto Koutarou and his long time friend Kuroo Tetsurou had been spending their day outside exploring the market and looking at everything the stalls had to offer when an older man dressed in red approached them.

“Excuse me young men, can either of you read?” The man held out a paper with a list of names written neatly in cursive. The two shared a look before Bokuto responded with an easy smile.

“I’m quite positive I can, though with the way these letters are written I might find it quite difficult.” Kuroo snorted next to him, rolling his eyes as the man standing before them nodded.

“I suppose I shall take my leave then.” Just as the man turned Kuroo reached out, stopping him in his tracks.

“He can read. He’s just playing dumb.” The man blinked in surprise before turning back, paper held out for Bokuto to take. Bokuto’s golden eyes scanned the handwriting, eyebrows rising in question as he read the list of names out loud.

“Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio, Sugawara Koushi, Daichi Sawamura, Asahi Azumane, Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and his sister Saeko, Ennoshita Chikara, Kiyoko Shimizu, Yachi Hitoka, Kenma Kozume, and our beloved friend Oikawa Tooru with his sister Miko.” Bokuto stopped, gaze lifting to meet the man standing patiently in front of them. “What is this a list for?”

“It is a list of invitees to my masters party being held tonight at his great home.” The man seemed unaware of who the two standing before him were as he offered a kind smile.

“Who is your master?” Kuroo asked, eyeing the man's red clothing.

“Well, the great Lord Akaashi Sr of course! If you don’t hold the family name Bokuto I implore you fine gentlemen to come. I must be on my way now. Thank you for your help.” The man waved before turning and heading off in the opposite direction, leaving the two friends alone with the information.

“So,” Kuroo said, playing with the handle of the dagger that was sheathed in his belt. “I  _ don’t _ hold the family name Bokuto. I could get us in if you’re willing to go to a party tonight?” Bokuto grinned, patting his friend on the shoulder before walking away.

“I guess we have a party to prepare for,” he said, just loud enough to be heard.

* * *

“Akaashi, come on. We have to get ready for the party your father is holding tonight.” Akaashi Keiji, only child to the great Lord Akaashi Sr, looked at his friend with clear disinterest.

“Kenma, we both know this is an excuse for him and my mother to set me up with some dainty rich girl who’s sole goal in life is to marry and start a family.” His friend settled him with a flat stare.

“All the more reason you have to be there. You can hate it all you want, but you still have to go.” Akaashi sighed, walking out onto his bedroom’s connected balcony and looking out at the garden. Nothing was more frustrating than being set up with young girls who were only interested in status and having kids. Not that he was even interested in girls to begin with.

“Akaashi! Kenma!” Kenma groaned at the familiar voice and Akaashi turned just in time to see their very loud and obnoxious friend Oikawa grab Kenma around the neck, pulling him into an uncomfortable looking hug. “Guess what happened today!”

“Please get off me,” Kenma whined, pulling at the arm secured around him.

“No can do! I’m running low on human contact and need affection.”

“Yeah, well I’m running low on the will to live right now but you don’t see me doing anything about it,” Kenma muttered under his breath. Oikawa gasped, releasing the shorter boy.

“Kenma, how could you even say that? If you died I would be absolutely heartbroken!” Kenma only shot him a look as Akaashi cut in.

“What did you come to say, Oikawa?” The taller male looked at him, brown eyes lighting up in excitement.

“You know how there was that fight between your old man and old man Bokuto this morning? That one where all the servants and everybody was fighting and the king had to come and break it all up?” Akaashi nodded, instantly reminded of the chaos that had erupted early this morning that had sent his father fuming to his study. “Well, I also may have partook in that.”

“Tooru…” Oikawa put up a hand as if to ward off the incoming lecture he was about to receive.

“Just hear me out. I know, fighting is bad. I could get injured. I got it. But! When I tell you I have met the most beautiful man in the world, I am being completely serious.” Akaashi couldn’t find the words to respond as he watched his friend light up, eyes sparkling unusually bright. Even Kenma seemed taken aback by the excitement. “He actually could have been a god, no joke guys.”

“Um, Oikawa, I don’t mean to write this off or anything, but it’s not unusual for you to find someone really attractive,” Kenma finally spoke up, tilting his head to the side. Oikawa immediately frowned.

“I know, but this was different. I was  _ actually _ at a loss for words.” Now  _ that _ was unusual.

“How’d you meet?” Akaashi asked, slightly curious about the person who was able to make Oikawa Tooru speechless. Oikawa immediately stopped, a small laugh leaving him as he looked down.

“I may have been fighting him.” Kenma’s forehead landed with a loud smack in the palm of his hand. “He wasn’t one of Bokuto’s men! At least I don’t think…”

“Oikawa, what color was he wearing?” Oikawa frowned, eyes darkening almost instantly.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

“Well, did you at least get his name?” Akaashi asked. “If you wanna have a forbidden romance, be my guest.” Kenma rolled his eyes with a small huff.

“It’d be forbidden either way because he’s a guy. Who cares anymore. That rivalry going on is just dumb anyways.” That seemed to cheer up Oikawa just as quickly as he deflated.

“When he got called away they called him Iwaizumi. Think I can ask around and find him?” Akaashi shrugged.

“Maybe. People might think it’s weird that you of all people are searching though.” Oikawa waved a hand as if to brush the thought away.

“Eh, they don’t need to know why. Hey, that’s for another time though. Don’t we have a party to get ready for?” Akaashi immediately frowned, turning back towards the balcony. “Come on now, Keiji,” Oikawa said, grabbing Akaashi and pulling him towards his dresser. “You can’t escape this. Me and Kenma here are going to make you look absolutely stunning!”

“I find this as a form of abuse,” Akaashi said as his friend sorted through clothes.

“A party is a party. We’re going to make the best of it, and just maybe you can get yourself laid.” Oikawa glanced at him with a playful smirk. “Trust me, it’d help you loosen up.”

* * *

“Sir, I would like to state that this is a very bad idea.” Bokuto only looked over his shoulder at the guard accompanying them and smiled.

“I would have to agree with Iwaizumi.” This time Kuroo was the one who looked over and smiled, swinging out an arm and lightly punching the taller male standing grumpily next to them.

“Oh, come on, Tsukishima. Let’s live a little!” Both Tsukishima and Iwaizumi shared a look, Iwaizumi growling under his breath.

“If you cause a fight there’s gonna be hell to pay.”

“Nah, we’re only here to have fun,” Kuroo said, eyes glinting mischievously as he watched the groups of partygoers enter.

“I will literally kill both of you if you do anything.” Tsukishima responded, already walking towards the entrance. “Let’s get this over with so I can go home.” With a roll of his eyes Bokuto followed behind as Kuroo and Tsukki approached the men standing at the entrance greeting the guests. The two covered as Bokuto and Iwaizumi walked into the dimly lit hallway, Tsukki glaring hard enough to silence the men as he walked past.

Upon entering the hallway all four made their way slowly towards the sound of music and people laughing. As a girl walked past she waved a hand, winking at Bokuto before dragging her hand across Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Bokuto couldn’t hold in his laugh at the disgusted look on his guards face as they entered the loud room.

“I’m standing by the wall.  _ Please _ be careful,” Iwaizumi said, already walking away and taking position a few feet from the door. Tsukishima glared at Bokuto and Kuroo before starting to walk away.

“I’m getting something to drink. If any of you do anything I  _ will _ make you regret it.” With final words shared he left the two alone. Kuroo leaned against Bokuto, elbow resting on his friend's shoulder as he glanced around.

“See any pretty people?” Bokuto snorted, pushing Kuroo away.

“Of course that’d be your first idea.” Kuroo raised his eyebrows, a grin decorating his face.

“Why of course. I came here for some fun, and what’s more fun then some…” As his friend became abnormally quiet Bokuto looked at him, following his gaze to where it stayed locked on a short male dressed in a plain red vest and simple brown pants. He laughed at his friend's awestruck gaze, closing his jaw that had fallen open.

“Hm, seems to me like someone has found their pretty person.” It takes a second before Kuroo can actually pull his gaze away from the boy whose eyes flit nervously across the large crowd, and when he does his smile is blinding.

“I’m- I’m gonna go talk to him.” Bokuto slaps him on the back as he starts to move through the crowd.

“Good luck!” Bokuto shouts.

* * *

By the time Oikawa is done dressing Akaashi up the party has already started and everything is in full swing. Oikawa runs a hand over Akaashi’s red blinged out vest, patting him on the shoulder.

“You look great.” Akaashi only stared at his friend, frown deep as he crossed his arms. “Oh, come on, Keiji! Dance with a girl to make your parents happy then go get yourself a one night stand!” When his comment didn’t change Akaashi’s mood Oikawa grabbed his face, their eyes locking. “You have to try or you’ll be miserable all your life. Please, just let yourself go a little and  _ enjoy _ this.” Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again to meet his friend's gaze.

“Fine, I’ll try to enjoy this.” Oikawa instantly lit up and grabbed Akaashi’s hand, pulling him out of his room.

“Kenma already left, and I’ll leave when we get there. You just have to find your parents, dance with a girl, then live it up! We’ll be around to talk when you need.” He pulled them through the halls until finally reaching the main room. He stopped and with a small glance around the room Oikawa gasped loudly, smacking Akaashi incredibly hard.

“Oh my god, ow!” Akaashi glared at him but stopped when he noticed the blush taking over his friend's cheeks. Oikawa turned, eyes wide, and buried his head in Akaashi’s shoulder.

“It’s him! He’s fucking here!” Oikawa’s grip was deathly as he panicked. Akaashi pried his fingers off his arm and pushed him back so he could look at him.

“Hey, you can’t tell me to live it up when you’re too chicken. Go get you a man.” Oikawa stared at him for a second before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When his eyes opened again there was a strong determination hidden there.

“I’m gonna do it.” He smiled, turning and walking towards the farthest part of the room where a stony man stood by the wall. Even from the distance Akaashi could see the man's surprise as Oikawa approached. Akaashi grinned, turning his head in the direction of his parents. Time to get the hardest part over with.

* * *

Bokuto watched as Kuroo approached the smaller male, the guy instantly looking scared as Kuroo made a comment. Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh before turning his attention to the crowd dancing. He found joy in watching the dancers, all of them with bright smiles as they moved to the familiar steps of the dance, the music guiding them along.

His eyes caught on one set of dancers in particular, the girl having long red hair and fair skin. Her smile was bright and she glowed with happiness as she looked up at the guy leading her in the dance.

The guy who led her was smiling in a way that was polite yet charming and that smile alone was enough to knock the breath out of Bokuto. He couldn’t help the way his heart picked up pace as the guy's eyes seemed to catch the light in the room, the blue in them shining. His hair was dark black and messy in a way that was incredibly attractive and he was dressed nicely, clearly having the funds to afford nice clothes.

As Bokuto watched them dance throughout the room he was suddenly met by those stunning teal blue eyes. The owner seemed taken aback once he’d realized he was being watched, and then, just slightly, his smile grew. The action alone was enough to send Bokuto into a blushing mess and he quickly collected himself, moving towards a quieter part of the room with less people. He caught a glance of Kuroo as his friend talked animatedly to the same guy from before. The conversation, though seemingly one sided, appeared to be going pretty well. He was happy his friend was enjoying himself.

“So, decided to move to a more secluded place, huh?” Bokuto looked back with a start, eyes meeting the same guy he’d just recently been watching. The guy's head was tilted just slightly to the side and his smile was the same as before. Up close he was absolutely breathtaking.

“My my, you’re even prettier up close.” This statement seemed to take the other back, his eyes widening slightly.

“That’s very bold of you, Sir.” Bokuto grinned, eyes locked on beautiful teal.

“Only because of that smile of yours. I can tell a lot just by you looking at me that way.” This made the other blush, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the crowd where it was dark and there were little to no people.

“You must be paying pretty close attention to me if you can already read me,” the guy stated, letting Bokuto go.

“It’s hard not to pay attention to the loveliest person here.” Bokuto reached out, fingers grazing the few soft curls around the guy's ear. His hand came up, locking over Bokuto’s wrist yet again as he watched him.

“You think I’m that easy to win over?” The guy asked. Bokuto reached out with his free hand and pulled the others hand away, moving it so that hand was now interlocked with Bokutos.

“I think I won you over the second you saw me.” Without realizing the two were suddenly very close to each other, eyes locked intently.

“And what if I told you you were right?” Bokuto couldn’t help himself as the other males breath fanned out across his skin.

“Then I’d assume it’s okay for me to do this.” His lips brushed softly against the others and they stayed like that for a second before delving deeper, mouths moving to meet each other in a messier kiss as their hands moved to hold each other. Bokuto knew by the end of this he was going to be a disheveled mess and that his hair was going to be a disaster, but he couldn’t find it in him to care because the lips on his were incredibly soft and the body pressed against him was so warm.

“Oh my fucking god! Keiji! What are you doing?!” Both boys broke apart in surprise, Bokuto being pushed back as they turned to face a guy around their age with silver hair and brown eyes. He stood agape as he looked both of them over.

“Suga, um, hey!” The other males eyes snapped to Bokuto’s makeout partner furiously.

“Since when did you start getting hot and heavy with people at parties? God, Oikawa is such a bad influence.” The guy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Anyways, your father is looking for you. Can you please go and talk to him before he sends the whole brigade out looking for you?” With a quick nod Bokuto watched sadly as his partner left, leaving him alone with the new person.

“Um, who’s his father?” The guy turned to leave but glared over his shoulder at the question.

“Lord Akaashi Sr of course. Are you stupid or something?” Bokuto instantly felt the warmth from before leave him as his heart constricted painfully. Shit, this was bad.

“I- yeah. Right. My bad.” He moved faster than his brain could keep up with, legs moving him away from the words still ringing in the air as he felt himself panic. He was too focused on getting away he didn’t see the person walking in front of him and they collided with a resonating thump.

“What the hell… Bokuto?” He looked up at Tsukishima and felt himself deflate in relief.

“Thank god you’re here. We need to get out of this party. Help me find Kuroo.” Tsukki glanced at him worriedly before pointing to the same spot Bokuto had last seen his friend.

“He’s talking to that guy over there. Although, Iwaizumi disappeared and I have no idea where he could’ve gone.” Bokuto waved a dismissive hand as he plowed through the crowd to get to Kuroo.

“He’ll be fine. He’s capable of handling himself in any situation.” They reached Kuroo and Bokuto put a hand on his shoulder, grabbing his friend and the long haired guy's attention.

“We need to go. I may have just been caught making out with Lord Akaashi Sr’s only son.” Kuroo’s eyes widened as Bokuto pulled him up, offering an apologetic smile to the now identically shocked looking guy. “Let’s hurry, please.”

“Are you going to have a panic attack? Please don’t tell you’re going to cry.” Bokuto glared at his friend as he pulled him towards the exit.

“I’m not going to cry, Kuroo,” Bokuto snapped.

“Well, I might. I think I was really getting somewhere with  _ Kenma _ ,” Kuroo said with a grin.

“Okay, fuck you. I wasn’t really concerned with getting his name at the moment. We were kind of  _ making out _ . Which, I did not see you getting anywhere close to that with  _ Kenma _ .” All three moved into the decently empty hallway as they made their final moves towards escape. Just before they left Tsukki came to a complete stop, freezing the other two in their tracks.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” he growled under his breath, turning to where a couple was hidden in the shadows.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo asked in confusion.

“You are all so stupidly horny!” In a flash Tsukki was reaching into the shadows and pulling Iwaizumi away with a growl. “How is it that I’m the only one who  _ isn’t _ trying to get laid at a party? Have some decency!” Bokuto and Kuroo looked at the flushed guard in shock, both breaking out into laughter when they realized just what he’d been doing.

“Okay, but I was kind of trying to get laid tonight and you just stole my man,” came a slightly annoyed voice from the side. Iwaizumi hid his face in his hands, already walking towards the exit as the other three turned. When they did they were met by wide brown eyes that quickly sharpened, gaze immediately hard as the guy pointed at Bokuto. “The fuck are you doing here? Are you trying to start shit?”

“Okay, calm down. We were just leaving,” Tsukki explained, turning and pushing the two still standing in place.

“You better leave. I’m not afraid to fight.” Tsukki groaned in frustration.

“Can we not? I’d gladly end you, but I’m kinda busy just trying to get these dumbasses home.” The offended gasp and string of crude names coming from behind them did nothing to stop their progression towards the exit till all four were safely out on the street.

“So, Iwaizumi…”

“Please, let us not talk about this ever again.” Bokuto chuckled, his arm wringing around his guards neck.

“You were planning on getting freaky tonight.” Iwaizumi sighed, already accepting his fate.

“Apparently we all were.” That comment alone stopped Bokuto in his tracks. His guard looked back in question to find Bokuto lost in thought. “What is it?” Bokuto looked up, eyes wide as he touched his lips and then his heart.

“Wait, shit. I think I fell in love tonight.” Iwaizumi looked at him, head tilting in concern.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I need to go make sure!” Before anyone could react Bokuto was running back towards the party, completely bypassing the door and instead running for the tall hedge that blocked the estate. The only calls he heard were from his companions yelling desperately for him to come back.

* * *

“Guys, I’m in serious trouble,” Akaashi whispered, still in shock as he walked into his bedroom. All of his friends sat on the ground, Kenma looking worried, Suga pissed, and Oikawa with his head buried in his hands.

“You’re in trouble?” Oikawa said, looking up. “I was actually getting somewhere with that guard guy but then some dude came along and ruined the moment!”

“What a tragedy,” Kenma said unenthusiastically.

“Hey,  _ you _ were flirting it up with that black haired guy!” At Oikawa’s comment Kenma’s cheeks heated up and he hid his face.

“I was not flirting. Besides, what does that have to do with anything?”

“The  _ real _ issue here is what Akaashi was doing,” Suga said, eyes hard. Kenma and Oikawa looked up, obviously confused. “Care to explain why you were making out with the only son of your family’s greatest enemy?” Oikawa’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh my god, really?! I saw them leaving the party!” He immediately went to stand up. “I’m going to kill that bastard.”

“Hey, wait a second. You’ve got no room to talk when you were trying to get with the guard,” Akaashi defended, the memory of warm lips and playful eyes still fresh in his memory.

“Okay, correction, I was  _ getting _ with the guard. And that’s totally different! He wasn’t  _ born _ to that name. It’s his job so it’s not his fault who he works for. Maybe it was all that was open.” Akaashi glowered at his friend.

“Yeah, and it’s not like he chose to have the last name Bokuto. We also didn’t exactly exchange names, so I didn’t know who he was.” Suga frowned.

“May I state that you are all idiots, and Akaashi, please tell me that was a one time thing. Your parents would flip if they found out.” Akaashi met Suga’s gaze and shrugged.

“My parents would never find out, and besides, I don’t think he’d want to see me again after finding out who I am.” Oikawa scoffed, attracting all their attention.

“He was probably there to use you. Why else would someone from the Bokuto family be at your dad’s party? They probably just wanted to cause trouble and the only way he could do it was to get with you.” Akaashi couldn’t help but flinch at Oikawa’s harsh words.

“Hey, be nice,” Kenma scolded, standing to put a hand on Akaashi’s arm. “Anybody would see you and be starstruck. He probably didn’t know who you were either at the time and found you attractive.” Oikawa huffed under his breath and Suga sent him a look.

“How about you go get some snacks, Oikawa. We can talk about other things when you get back.” Oikawa stood with a roll of his eyes and left the room. Suga smiled softly at Akaashi.

“It’ll be okay. I don’t think he knew. When he found out who your father was he seemed pretty shocked and took off.” Akaashi nodded, smiling back at his friends.

“Thanks guys.” Just as Kenma went to sit down there was a crash and a yelp from the balcony connected to Akaashi’s room. All three froze and Akaashi turned.

“What was that?” Kenma asked cautiously. “Is someone trying to break in?”

“Someone call the guards,” Suga said as Akaashi walked towards the balcony.

“Wait,” he stopped at the edge of the door and peeked through to the balcony. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

“Who is it?” Suga asked.

“It’s him.” Akaashi looked back to meet his friend's gaze as panic flooded his body. “What do I do?! It’s him!” Kenma’s mouth dropped open in surprise and Suga stood, eyes wide.

“Go talk to him!”

“Wait, what do you think he wants?” Suga gave him an exasperated look.

“Maybe because he can’t get you off his mind and wants something more.”

“Really?” Akaashi couldn’t control the panic he felt at those words.

“I don’t know! Go talk to him and see!” Akaashi looked at Suga, his face suddenly very serious.

“I can’t. My dad wanted to talk to me about marrying one of the girls I danced with. He said they hadn’t talked it over yet, but that he was sure there was going to be a wedding.”

“Did you tell him no?” Kenma asked.

“I tried, but he said I was running out of time and that this was the best bet.” Suga rushed forward and grabbed Akaashi’s face in his hands.

“Fuck your dad. Go out and talk to that guy. If you want something you have to try.”

“I thought you were mad about me kissing him…” Suga let his hands fall and pushed Akaashi towards the balcony.

“If you want him then you’ll do anything to stay with him. Only you can determine for yourself if you’re in love. Who cares what I or anybody else says?” Akaashi smiled, stepping back towards the balcony as another small yelp was heard. “Although, I can already tell you that that Bokuto kid is definitely an idiot.”

“An attractive idiot who’s a great kisser,” Akaashi responded before walking out onto the balcony. When he looked over the edge he caught sight of Bokuto who had tried and failed to pull himself over the balcony's ledge. When Bokuto’s eyes met Akaashi’s he immediately flushed red.

“Oh fuck. Um, hi.” Akaashi couldn’t hold in the laugh that bubbled up as he extended a hand to the guy below him. Bokuto gratefully took the help and with Akaashi’s added strength he was able to make it over the ledge and onto the balcony.

“Seems like you couldn’t leave me alone.” Bokuto let out a small laugh as his hand rested on the back of his neck.

“Yeah, seems like it.” He looked up and met Akaashi’s gaze. The look was enough to send Akaashi’s heart into a frenzy. He desperately wanted to kiss the adorable man standing in front of him. “I actually seem to have found myself with a problem that I was hoping you had the answer to.” Akaashi tilted his head in question and Bokuto sighed, looking down. “I think I may be in love with you.” The words were enough to take Akaashi’s breath away and he felt the heat crawl into his cheeks almost instantly.

“But, my family…” Bokuto looked up and it wasn't hard to miss the way his eyes became darker as he deflated.

“Yeah… sorry. It was stupid to say anything.” He waved a hand, turning away. “Love at first sight is dumb anyways.” Akaashi reached out, grabbing his sleeve and stopping him.

“I never said it was dumb…” The other male looked back at him slowly, eyes widening. “I just meant that our family’s don’t really get along.”

“Your family knows you like guys?” Akaashi shook his head.

“No…” He looked down. “They’re actually going to plan a wedding for me and some girl. I guess that kind of means I’m taken already.”

“But you’re not married yet. Right?” Akaashi met Bokuto’s gaze, confusion clear on his face.

“No…” Bokuto smiled and grabbed Akaashi’s hand.

“Then just marry me first.” Akaashi felt his legs nearly give out at the sudden proposal.

“Are you being completely serious?” Akaashi could barely even get the words out. He felt dizzy as he thought the situation over. It made sense though. If he were already married then he technically couldn’t get married again, unless his parents wanted him to commit a sin. Not that they wouldn’t already think liking guys was a sin.

“I mean, it might be rushed, but yeah. I’m serious.”

“That’s a big commitment to someone you only just met. You might regret it.” Bokuto reached up and laid his hand against Akaashi’s cheek, their eyes meeting.

“I don’t think I’ll regret it at all.” Before Akaashi could stop it there were tears running down his cheeks. Bokuto visibly panicked, holding Akaashi’s face in his hands as he wiped the tears away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Akaashi only shook his head, smiling at Bokuto.

“I just never thought someone would say that about me. I’m actually really happy.” Bokuto’s smile was just as gentle as his touch as he pulled Akaashi closer, kissing under his eyes where the tear tracks shined in the light.

“I love you, Kaashi.”

“A nickname?” Bokuto shrugged.

“I thought it sounded nice and I don’t know your given name so…” Akaashi pressed a small kiss to Bokuto's lips before responding.

“It’s Keiji. Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto lit up at the new information and Akaashi could swear he almost felt his heart burst with happiness.

“My name’s Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Well, Koutarou, I would be delighted to marry you.” The two shared another kiss, this time deeper as they got lost in the moment. Bokuto’s hands were gentle as he held Akaashi close and Akaashi let his arms rest around his now fiance's neck as they kissed slowly. He could stay like this forever in Bokuto’s warm embrace. He felt safe and so incredibly happy.

“I’m back guys!” Akaashi immediately froze, quickly pushing away from Bokuto as he recognized Oikawa’s voice.

“Shit, my friends back. He’s not your biggest fan,” Akaashi explained. Bokuto nodded, already moving towards the balcony's ledge.

“Send someone you trust to my place tomorrow. I’ll give them a message of when and where we can get married.” Akaashi looked back quickly before racing to Bokuto, pulling him into another kiss, his hands running through Bokuto’s mess of hair. When they pulled apart again they were both out of breath.

“I’ll send someone,” Akaashi promised as Bokuto stepped over the railing, holding himself up on the other side. “Will it be soon?”

“As soon as possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I refuse to wait.” Akaashi smiled, new tears already pricking the edges of his eyes as he reached out, caressing the side of Bokuto’s face.

“I love you, Koutarou.” He moved forwards, kissing his lover one last time before he watched him descend.

“Akaashi?” He turned just as Oikawa entered. “Hey, I just heard from Suga and Kenma what your parents were planning. I’m sorry.” As he approached, Oikawa's eyes widened. “Fuck, were you crying?” He kept silent as Oikawa wrapped him up in a hug, unsure what to say to his friend now that he was planning to marry his enemy.

“Wait, he’s crying?!” Suga's worried voice spoke up from his bedroom. It didn’t take long before all of them were on the balcony, Suga and Kenma with matching looks of concern. Akaashi shook his head at them with a smile and both immediately relaxed.

“I’m okay. Let’s get back inside and we can talk.”

* * *

When Bokuto approached Ukai the older man deflated, suddenly looking exhausted before Bokuto had even spoken.

“Young Bokuto, what has brought you to me at this ungodly hour?”

“Please drop the formalities, Sir. We’ve talked about this.” Ukai glanced at the younger male before sighing.

“What do you need, kid?” When Bokuto smiled Ukai stepped back. “Oh no. I don’t need a look like that this early in the morning. Did you even go to sleep?” When Bokuto shook his head, Ukai groaned. “We’ve talked about this.”

“I was not sleeping around!” Bokuto defended. Ukai only nodded.

“Sure, okay.”

“Believe it or not, I was committing to someone and I need your help to make it official.” This made the older man freeze, eyes widening as he looked at Bokuto.

“Committing?”

“I need you to join my hand with Akaashi Keiji’s under the power of God today.” Ukai actually had to put a hand out to hold himself up as he took in the news.

“Akaashi Keiji? Meaning Akaashi Keiji the  _ son _ of your greatest enemy?” Bokuto nodded, seemingly unfazed by the fact.

“Yes. It needs to be today. Both of us have agreed as soon as possible is best.”

“Bokuto, this is a serious thing. Not just because your parents hate each other, but because you are also both male.” Bokuto frowned at the words, eyes unusually serious.

“You were the one who comforted me and helped me understand that it was okay for me to be attracted to men. You showed me I was no different and that I would still be accepted by God. We’re not planning on shouting it to the world. We just want to be together without fear of being separated. This commitment means that we are truly one and nothing can come between us.” Ukai put a hand to his head, already feeling a headache form.

“This is extremely dangerous. It could go wrong very easily.”

“I know, but I seriously love him.” The look in his eyes was so genuine Ukai found himself nodding before he could stop himself.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

* * *

“Keiji, aren’t you excited? You’ll finally be able to settle down with a lovely young lady and start a family.” Akaashi looked over at his mother and sighed.

“A family? I’m only eighteen.” She put up a hand and laughed.

“I was seventeen when I had you! Getting married and having children is all a girl wants. It’s nice to settle down and get started before it’s too late.” He put up a hand of his own to ward off his mother.

“Okay, I understand.” As she smiled he rested his forehead on the table.

“She’s a beautiful girl. I hope your kids have her eyes. They’re the prettiest ice blue.” Even though his mother was talking about the girl his mind was on captivating golden eyes and messy black and white hair. He couldn’t help the smile that took over his features when he thought about Bokuto. God, he was whipped for the beautiful idiot.

“Mother, Sugawara is coming over today and we will most likely be going out. Is that okay with you?” When he met his mother's gaze she nodded.

“Of course, love. Be careful. Please don’t start any fights either. The king has been keeping track and he’s about ready to snap.” Akaashi nodded, fighting the farthest thing from his mind.

* * *

“Bro, where have you been?” Kuroo asked the second Bokuto entered the living room. “You just ran off and nobody has heard from you since. Iwaizumi thought he was going to get fired.” Bokuto smiled, shoving his friend lightly.

“I was getting myself a man.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing.

“You got laid?” Bokuto laughed, turning away.

“Nah, I just confessed.” He walked over to the window and looked out, stopping when he noticed a familiar figure. “He did it!” Bokuto turned and dashed out of the room.

“Bokuto, wait!” Kuroo followed after his friend, beyond confused at what was going on. He stopped at Bokuto’s side when his friend met up with a shorter guy with silver hair.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” the guy said, eyeing Bokuto. “If you do anything to hurt my friend I will personally come after you. I might not have as much money as you, but I  _ am _ relentless.”

“Um, the fuck?” Kuroo asked. The nameless guy glanced at him before meeting Bokuto’s gaze again.

“Can he be here?” Bokuto shrugged.

“He’ll be my witness, so yeah.” Kuroo turned on him, eyes wide.

“Excuse me, your witness?” He was ignored as Bokuto started talking.

“Do you know where Ukai is?” The guy nodded. “It’s going to take place at that chapel and he’s going to perform the ceremony. It’s going to be at nine.”

“Only a few hours?” Bokuto nodded.

“Enough time for everyone to prepare. It’s going to be a quiet ceremony with only you and Kuroo as witnesses.”

“Witnesses to what?!” Kuroo shouted, completely lost to the conversation. “Did you kill someone, Bo?” His friend gave him a confused look.

“Of course I didn’t kill someone. I’m getting married.” Kuroo gaped, eyes widening as he stared at his friend.

“Bokuto, dude, what the hell happened when you ran off last night?” Bokuto grinned.

“I told you I kissed Akaashi Sr’s son. I realized as I was talking with Iwaizumi that I actually fell in love. I ran back to go confirm and things happened. We’re getting married today.” Kuroo couldn’t even find words as he stared at his friend. What was he supposed to say when his best friend was going to get married to the son of his family’s biggest enemy? “I know, it’s crazy. I just, I’m really happy, Kuroo. Like, really really happy.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo said, putting his head in his hands. “I can’t tell you no when you look that genuine.” He looked back up. “You actually love him? Like, you’d die for him?” Bokuto nodded.

“I’d do anything for him.” Kuroo sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Okay. I’ll be there for you until the end. As long as you’re happy I’m happy.” Bokuto’s smile was incredibly bright as he turned back to the other guy.

“Thank you for this.” The guy nodded, turning away.

“You’re lucky he’s so happy. The guy’s completely gone for you.” Those words lit Bokuto up even more as the guy walked away. When he had disappeared Bokuto turned to Kuroo, head falling onto his shoulder as he actually squealed.

“Fuckkkkkk,” Bokuto sighed, pulling back to meet Kuroo’s gaze. “He’s so pretty and so sweet I could actually implode. Like, my heart is beating like crazy and my emotions are everywhere. I fucking love him so much and I can’t wait to spend my life getting to know every single thing about him. Kuroo,  _ oh my god _ .”

“Okay, bro, chill. You’re scaring me.” He pushed Bokuto back towards the house, making him walk. “We need to make sure you’re prepared first. You can fawn over the guy all you want  _ after _ you’re hitched.”

* * *

The second Suga arrived, Akaashi was on him in a way that had his friend shocked. Never in his life had he seen Akaashi so pumped up about something, especially marriage.

“Did you meet? What’d he say? Did he miss me?” Suga put out a hand, stopping his friend.

“What the hell is with you?  _ Calm down _ .” Akaashi went silent, eyes filled with excitement. “I did meet with him. The guy is just as whipped as you, which is actually kind of freaky. He said to meet at the chapel at nine where a man named Ukai will perform the ceremony.” Before Akaashi could start up again Suga continued. “That means we have to get you ready, so please stay decently calm so I don’t murder you before your wedding.” Akaashi nodded, the brightest smile Suga had ever seen spreading across his face.

“Okay,” he said, turning and walking towards his dresser. “Let’s get started.”

* * *

“Kuroo, I’m getting married today.” Bokuto met his friend's gaze from where he was seated at the chapel. Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah, you are.” Bokuto grinned, burying his face in his hands. Kuroo reached down and ruffled his friend's hair, which he’d decided to leave down for the wedding. “How ya feeling?”

“I’m so happy I could die.” Kuroo chuckled, looking at the doors as Ukai entered. The older man nodded to him in acknowledgement before his eyes landed on Bokuto. He sighed almost instantly.

“Get up and collect yourself. You look like a fool.” Bokuto lifted his head, his grin still in place. Nothing seemed to be able to deter his mood. “Do you have rings?” Bokuto nodded, digging into his pocket and pulling out two thin gold bands.

“They’re engraved with our names.” This fact seemed to make Bokuto even happier as he stood and handed them to Ukai.

“Please stop.” Ukai said, looking him over.

“Right?!” Kuroo exclaimed. “It’s weird how crazy excited he is!”

“I can’t help it!” Bokuto whined. “I’m happy.” Just as he finished speaking the chapel doors opened and the same guy as before entered. He glanced over the group before entering all the way and behind him followed Akaashi. Bokuto was moving quicker then any of them realized and Akaashi was there to meet him, both grabbing each other tightly as Bokuto swung the slightly smaller male around.

“Good lord,” Kuroo muttered as he watched the two. “Save it for after you’re married. We’re in a chapel.” Bokuto turned a glare on him, continuing to hold Akaashi to his chest.

“If you both are ready, let’s get on with the ceremony,” Ukai said, gesturing to the end of the chapel. “The quicker we move the faster you two become united under God.” Bokuto let go of Akaashi to instead hold his hand as the group walked to the end of the chapel. As they stopped, Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand to turn to Kuroo as Akaashi did the same to his friend.

“Are you ready?”Kuroo asked. Bokuto nodded, looking happier than Kuroo had ever seen him. “Then go get your man.” Bokuto moved up to meet Ukai as Akaashi and his friend hugged, separating as Akaashi stepped up beside Bokuto.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji in matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” The chapel was silent as the two witnesses proceeded to watch. Ukai nodded before continuing. “Who supports this couple in their marriage?”

“I do,” Kuroo stated.

“As do I,” Akaashi’s friend followed up.

“It is now time for vows,” Ukai said, eyes landing on Bokuto first as his eyebrows raised in anticipation. Even Kuroo wondered for a second if Bokuto had prepared vows at all. His friend only smiled, turning to face Akaashi, taking his hands as they looked at each other.

“I, Bokuto  Koutarou , take you, Akaashi Keiji, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” Kuroo actually felt tears in his eyes at his friend's soft words, the whole thing so unexpected yet beautiful. Akaashi had tears running down his face that Bokuto wiped away with a smile. “Your turn,” he murmured as Akaashi collected himself before speaking.

“I, Akaashi Keiji, take you, Bokuto  Koutarou , to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the person you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us until the very end.” Once he was finished speaking Ukai held out the rings. Bokuto took one first, sliding it onto Akaashi’s finger as he spoke.

“I, Bokuto  Koutarou, give you, Akaashi Keiji, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” Once the ring was on, Akaashi reached out and took the other one, repeating the same words of commitment.

“I, Akaashi Keiji, give you, Bokuto Koutarou, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” He slid the ring onto Bokuto’s finger with ease. The two turned back to Ukai as he held out a piece of paper and a pen.

“This marriage license will legally confirm your marriage. Just sign at the listed places.” Bokuto took the pen first, scrawling his signature messily before handing the pen to Akaashi. Akaashi wrote his signature in a neater manner before handing the pen back as Ukai took the paper. “Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

“Finally,” Bokuto said, pulling Akaashi towards him and kissing him. When the two pulled apart Bokuto placed a soft kiss on his now husband's cheek, holding Akaashi against him as they turned to their friends.

“Congrats man!” Kuroo said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

“I’m happy as long as you’re happy,” Akaashi’s friend said.

“Suga, thank you for being here and doing all of this. It makes me really happy that I can share this moment with at least one of my friends,” Akaashi explained. “It means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the other male said. “Now go run off and make out or something. You’re married so nobody can really stop you.” Akaashi rolled his eyes, meeting Bokuto’s gaze as his husband started to move towards the doors of the chapel.

“I’ve got lunch set up for us if you like picnics,” Bokuto said as they headed out the door.

“I love picnics,” Akaashi replied, squeezing Bokuto’s hand in his own, the cold pressure of the wedding ring already a new comfort to him.

“Then let’s hurry!” Bokuto said, pulling Akaashi along with a bright grin and a laugh that was music to Akaashi’s ears. His life was definitely starting to look a whole lot brighter.

* * *

Akaashi Sr looked at his wife as he tapped a finger against his desk. She was reading over a letter they had received from a girls family in response to the marriage proposal they’d sent out. His wife smiled as she put the letter down.

“They’ve agreed and said their daughter is very happy. We only need to set up a time to meet so we can discuss wedding preparations.” Akaashi Sr grinned, already picking up his pen to start writing.

“Then we should get to work. A meeting tomorrow morning to discuss wedding plans seems manageable.”

“When should we inform Keiji?” She asked, standing. “Should he come to the meeting?”

“Tell him when he comes home today about the plans. Both bride and groom should be at the meeting to properly confirm their marriage.” His wife nodded, making her way out of the room.

* * *

When Bokuto led Akaashi over the hill he actually had to stop and take it in, the setup small but incredibly cute. When Bokuto eyed him cautiously Akaashi turned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I love it, Koutarou. Thank you.” The both of them went and took a seat, Akaashi leaning against Bokuto as his husband's arm wrapped around him to hold him close. The food was nothing fancy, but it was good and in between eating the two shared conversation of their lives and the things they were interested in. After about an hour the food was gone and they laid back, looking at the sky filled with clouds.

“Kaashi, I don’t want to leave you,” Bokuto finally spoke up, voice unusually quiet. Akaashi turned his head to look at him, hand already moving to touch the side of Bokuto’s face. Golden eyes met his and he smiled.

“It’s only for a few hours. You can sneak back in to see me when it gets dark and you’ll be less visible.” Bokuto grabbed his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

“I’m going to miss you.” Akaashi laughed, shifting so he was sitting up. Bokuto followed after him, looking dejected.

“You’re so clingy,” Akaashi said, kissing him. “Just come to my room tonight and I’ll make it up to you.” Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Akaashi blushed.

“That was  _ very _ forward of you, Kaashi,” Bokuto said with a laugh. Akaashi looked away, avoiding his husband's gaze.

“I wasn’t planning to get married when I went up to you last night and I doubt you were either.” He only had to glance at Bokuto to see him nod.

“You really stole my heart.” Akaashi grinned.

“Well, I’m not giving it back.” Bokuto’s mouth fell open in shock and Akaashi used the moment to pull him into a kiss. It didn’t take long for Bokuto to push Akaashi down, holding himself up as they kissed slowly, savoring the moment before they both had to go their separate ways.

“I love you,” Bokuto whispered, eyes meeting Akaashi’s.

“I love you too,” Akaashi murmured back, pulling Bokuto down into another kiss.

* * *

“Keiji, you’re back!” Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks at his mother's voice. She reached out to him with a smile that gave him chills. “Honey, your father and I have wonderful news.” He only stared at her, hiding his hand with the ring from view

“What… is it?” She pulled him into a tight hug.

“Tomorrow morning your father has set up a meeting to discuss your upcoming marriage to that girl! Isn’t it exciting!” Akaashi felt himself go cold, his body suddenly stiff in his mother's grasp. She pulled back to hold his face in her hands. “You’re going to get married!” He almost couldn’t breath as he looked at her, pushing away and stepping back.

“No, no I can’t.” She frowned, confusion flashing in her eyes.

“Honey, you know we’ve been talking about this. You seemed to enjoy dancing with that redhead the most so we went ahead with the proposal. It’s too late to back out now.” He wanted to run. The urge to get as far away as possible was so strong he debated running right then and there.

“When?” His mother started to smile again.

“That’s what we’re going to figure out tomorrow. Hopefully before you’re twenty.” He felt his stomach drop, backing away quickly.

“I- I’m going to my room.” He turned before she could respond and walked quickly to his room, shutting the door behind him and sliding to the floor with his head in his hands. “Shit,” he whispered, pulling his hands away to find them shaking. “Shit, shit, shit.” He buried his head in between his legs, curling in on himself as his future slowly started to become  _ very _ complicated.

* * *

Bokuto was at the Akaashi estate the second the sun was down, making his way towards the balcony he’d discovered to be his now husband’s. He stopped, looking up to where light shone through the door leading into Akaashi’s room.

“Okay, now to not fuck this up again,” he muttered under his breath as he started to climb. It took a few minutes, a couple missteps along the way as he pulled himself up. The second his hand was on the ledge he used all his strength to carry himself the rest of the way up, landing with a thud on the balcony. He walked up to the door to find it was cracked open and pushed on it, letting it swing open. “Kaashi?” He found Akaashi seated on his bed, eyes staring blankly in front of him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“My parents have set up a meeting tomorrow to start arranging my marriage to a girl who they would like me to settle down with before I’m twenty.” He finally looked up, meeting Bokuto’s gaze. “That’s hardly even a year.”

“Kaashi…” Bokuto sat down beside him, pulling him into his chest.

“We need to run away. Maybe not now, but soon.” Akaashi sighed, letting himself bask in Bokuto’s warmth. “I just got you, Koutarou. I want to be happy with you.” Bokuto pressed a comforting kiss to the top of his head.

“I agree,” Bokuto murmured. “We’ll talk about it and figure something out before things get too serious.” Akaashi moved back to meet his gaze, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Hey, we’re  _ supposed _ to consummate our marriage. We shouldn’t be focusing on other things tonight.” Bokuto could feel the blush as it heated his cheeks.

“Please tell me how you can manage to say things like that like they’re nothing.” Akaashi grinned, pulling Bokuto close so their mouths were nearly touching, his eyes moving from Bokuto’s lips slowly back up to meet his eyes.

“I’d rather keep that to myself.” Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face in his hands, thumb running over his cheek. “Koutarou…” Bokuto leaned forward, closing the short distance between them with a kiss. It didn’t take long before Akaashi was laying back on the bed, Bokuto on top of him as they kissed. Akaashi worked on removing Bokuto’s shirt as his lover continued to kiss him. After he finally removed the fabric he let his hands wander over Bokuto’s surprisingly smooth skin, making him shiver.

“Keiji,” he said quietly. “I love you.” Akaashi smiled, arms interlocking around Bokuto’s neck.

“Prove it to me.” His lover blinked in surprise before grinning.

“As you wish,” he replied, kissing Akaashi on the mouth before trailing down his neck and stopping where his clothes covered the rest of his skin. It took barely any time at all before Akaashi’s shirt was being dropped on the floor, Bokuto’s eyes scanning the expanse of his chest in a way that was enough to make Akaashi tremble. He’d only ever been with two other people in his life, but neither had ever looked at him like he was some rare treasure that was meant to be cherished. “You’re beautiful, Keiji,” Bokuto murmured, kissing him before moving back down, sucking on the skin just above his hip bone and making Akaashi moan.

“Koutarou,” he warned, hand trying and failing to push Bokuto away. “Don’t leave marks,” he finally managed.

“I won’t leave any where people can see,” Bokuto responded with a devilish smile before sucking another mark onto Akaashi’s skin. Akaashi sucked in a breath, hand covering his eyes as he was slowly drawn in.

* * *

Bokuto was woken up by the chirping of birds, eyes blinking open to take in the room around him, the sun shining through the large decorative blinds. He shifted slightly, earning a disgruntled mumble from Akaashi who was pressed up against him.

“Don’t move. Warm,” Akaashi grumbled sleepily.

“Kaashi, I can’t stay. Your parents or a servant could come in.” Akaashi’s eyes opened, a frown forming on his face as he looked at his husband. Bokuto reached out, hand caressing the side of his face. Akaashi sighed, eyes closing as he leaned into the touch.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he whispered. Soft lips touched his and he moved into the kiss, pulling Bokuto closer so he wouldn’t back away. They stayed sharing slow sweet kisses, Bokuto leaning over him as they held each other.

“Kaashi,” Bokuto murmured, moving away as their eyes opened to meet. “I’ll come back. I could never leave you.” When Akaashi frowned he nuzzled into his neck, gently biting down on his skin.

“Koutarou, no marks. People will see,” Akaashi reminded.

“I’m not biting hard enough to leave noticeable marks.” Bokuto pulled back with a grin. “Although…” He moved down before Akaashi could stop him, disappearing under the covers and lifting one of Akaashi’s bare legs. Akaashi gasped when Bokuto bit down, earning a pleased laugh from his lover.

“Koutarou,  _ no _ ,” Akaashi scolded.

“Nobody will see anything down here,” came Bokuto’s amused reply before he bit down again. Akaashi tried to move away but Bokuto held him in place, sucking a mark onto the inside of his thigh.

“Koutarou-” He was cut off when Bokuto’s tongue slid across his skin, making him shudder. “It’s too early,” he managed to get out as Bokuto’s hand ran across his skin.

“If you say so,” he heard as Bokuto’s lips trailed up, head appearing from under the covers as he continued to kiss up Akaashi’s chest, stopping above his mouth. Their eyes met and Akaashi reached up to pull him down, mouths meeting in a kiss that left both of them panting when they parted.

“Keiji!” At his mother's shrill voice Akaashi panicked, eyes widening as he stared at Bokuto on top of him. “Our guests should be arriving soon! You need to get up and get ready!” He pushed his husband away, scrambling to find his clothes from yesterday before his mother entered.

“Hide!” He snapped at Bokuto. His husband sat still, clearly unsure of what to do as he looked around. As soon as Akaashi was dressed he pushed Bokuto down, covering him with the blankets. “Stay quiet,” he whispered just as his door was thrown open.

“Keiji!” His mother stopped when she saw him, frowning as she looked him over. “You look like a mess. We have guests coming. You need to change into  _ new _ clothes and brush your hair. Please, they’re set to arrive in a few minutes.” He nodded, eyes locked on her as she looked at his bed. “I’ll send a maid in to fix your bed as well. What were you  _ doing _ last night?” He found himself stepping over to block where Bokuto’s shirt was lying on the floor, eyes never leaving his mother.

“Nothing. I guess I was just moving a lot in my sleep.” She looked him over before nodding, turning out of the room.

“Just get ready and meet us in your father's office, and  _ hurry _ .” She left the room, door shutting behind her as Akaashi sat back on his bed. It didn’t take long before Bokuto’s arms were wrapped around him, his chin resting on Akaashi’s shoulder. His lips pressed against Akaashi’s neck as he sighed.

“I guess that means I have to go now.” Akaashi let his head fall to the side, resting against his husbands.

“We both need a bath,” he said, proposition hanging in the air.

“We do,” Bokuto said, moving to stand with the covers held around his waist. He extended a hand for Akaashi to take. “Shall we?”

* * *

When Akaashi entered the room he found his mother talking happily with the redhead from the dance and her mother while his father conversed with what he assumed to be the girl's father. He instantly felt dread as his father shook the man's hand before he noticed him.

“Ah, here’s our son. Nice of you to join us.” He could tell his father was upset that he was late, but it had been incredibly hard for Akaashi and Bokuto to say goodbye and when they’d finally shared their last kiss Akaashi couldn’t turn away until Bokuto was out of his sight, their eyes meeting continually before he was really gone.

“I’m sorry for being late. I got caught up with something. Please, forgive me.” The redhead bounced up at a surprising speed, racing to him with a large smile.

“You’re more than fine.” As he looked at her he realized that he didn’t even know her name and instantly felt bad. He offered her a charming smile that made her blush.

“Ariandra, settle down,” her mother said, smiling at him. “It’s wonderful to see you.” He nodded, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the girl's father looking at him.

“I’m putting my trust in you to make her happy.” Akaashi’s heart seemed to drop, his smile wavering as he nodded. The man turned back to his father, hand falling away as he began to speak again. “So, are we gonna get started on planning this wedding or not?”

* * *

Suga entered the garden behind his family’s estate to find Oikawa sitting on one of the many stone benches. He quickly noticed the way his friend seemed to be bouncing in place, smile wide as he met Suga’s gaze.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Oikawa stood and grabbed his hands. Suga’s eyes travelled to his friend's neck where a hickey stood out against his pale skin. “Tooru, no…” Oikawa grinned.

“I may or may not have succeeded in getting the  _ literal god _ who is Iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa said. Suga raised an eyebrow as he eyed his friend.

“So you’re allowed to sleep with the guard of your friend's greatest enemy but he’s not allowed to be with the son of his greatest enemy?” Oikawa’s smile was gone in a flash and his eyes hardened.

“What do you mean ‘be with’, and it’s different because a guard only works for the family. He’s not  _ in _ the family so I don’t see the issue.” Suga pulled his hands back and put one on his hip.

“Oikawa, if Keiji is in love then nothing we do or say will be able to change that. You can’t tell somebody to fall out of love. He doesn’t care about his parents problems anyways.” Oikawa’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Okay, but Keiji isn’t stupid enough to fall for someone who will use him to get back at his family.” Suga shook his head and sighed.

“The Bokuto kid isn’t going to use him. They’re  _ in love _ with each other.” At the look that flashed through Oikawa’s eyes Suga instantly regretted saying anything.

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Oikawa snapped. “They’re  _ in love _ ? I’m obviously missing something because I know Keiji isn’t stupid and he wouldn’t rush into something with someone as dangerous as that Bokuto guy.”

“That Bokuto guy isn’t dangerous. I’ve seen them together, Oikawa. He’s just as in love with Keiji as Keiji is with him. You should have heard the guys vows-” he stopped, panic rising as he realized his slip up.

“His fucking  _ vows _ ?!” Oikawa yelled. “They’ve known each other one night and they’ve already tied the knot?!” Oikawa was moving faster than Suga could keep up with. “I’m going to kill that bastard!”

“Tooru, they’re in love!” Oikawa put up a hand to stop him.

“Keiji’s being used! The son of your greatest enemy doesn’t want to marry you hours after you meet just because he’s in love! He seduced Keiji and now he can’t escape because they’re married!” Oikawa was gone before Suga could respond, leaving the other male out of breath and beyond regretful. This was very bad.

* * *

Bokuto walked next to Kuroo as Iwaizumi followed behind, talking to his friend as he twirled his wedding ring on his finger.

“So, you’re going to leave?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto looked up and met his friend's gaze, nodding.

“I have to if I want to stay with him. This morning his mother came in to make sure he was ready for a meeting with the girl they want him to marry.” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“How far away?” Bokuto shrugged, breaking away to a quiet street with less commotion.

“As far away as we need I guess. A place where parents can’t find us and we don’t have to worry about being separated.” He stopped and met Kuroo’s gaze.

“Are you going to live outside of a town?”

“If it means I can be with him without prying eyes. It’d have to be close to a town for sure. I’d be okay living in a big city, as long as it’s busy enough for nobody to pay attention to us. I just want to be free where people don’t know who I am so they can’t tell me being with him is against everything my parents want or do.” Kuroo laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll support you as long as you promise to keep in touch.” Bokuto smiled, playfully punching his friend.

“You! I’m going to make you regret ever laying your eyes on him!” Both turned at the angry voice, recognizing the same guy from the party who’d been caught with none other than the guard behind them.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi stepped forward, blocking the two who had been in front of him with an arm, hand on the sword sheathed at his side. Oikawa stopped, fists clenching as his angry gaze locked on the guard.

“Get out of my fucking way,” he seethed. “I’m here for that manipulative bastard.” His eyes moved past Iwaizumi and landed once again on Bokuto.

“Tooru, he hasn’t done anything wrong.” Oikawa didn’t move his gaze from Bokuto who stood just behind his guard, eyes shining with confusion.

“Hasn’t done anything?!” Oikawa laughed harshly. “He manipulated one of my friends into a marriage!” Iwaizumi froze in clear surprise.

“What?” He turned to Bokuto to find him frowning.

“I didn’t manipulate him.”

“Why the hell would you marry him  _ hours _ after you met?! Now he’s married to the son of his family's enemy! You chained him to you for no other reason but to get back at his family! Keiji is smart, but marrying you was the stupidest decision of his life and I’m not going to let you get away with it!” Bokuto pushed Iwaizumi’s arm away, stepping forward. When Iwaizumi tried to stop him he was immobilized by the deadly look Bokuto set on Oikawa.

“Who are you to say I was using him? You don’t even know me. I love Kaashi, and you have no right to determine what our marriage was or wasn’t.” Oikawa’s eyes flashed and he dashed forwards.

“ _ Tooru _ !” Iwaizumi caught him, holding him back as he clawed out.

“You’re going to fuck up his whole life!” Oikawa shouted.

“Marrying a girl he doesn’t love?!” Bokuto yelled back, moving forwards. Kuroo caught at him, holding him back as well.

“Calm down,” he said, though Bokuto was absolutely furious.

“You think him marrying you is better than marrying that girl?! His parents would kill him if they found out! You could get him killed!” Oikawa was hysterical as he yelled out, fighting against Iwaizumi’s strong grip. “I’ll kill you!”

“I love him! I wouldn’t let anybody hurt him!” Kuroo stepped back with his friend still in his arms, almost falling over when Bokuto lunged forwards. “You have no right to determine whether Keiji is happy with me or not! We know how we feel and if you don’t support it as his friend then you’re just going to lose him!”

“Fuck you!” Oikawa screamed. “You have no right!”

“I’m legally married to him! There’s no going back on that and I’m happy to call him my husband, even if you don’t think I truly mean it the way I do!” Almost like a switch was flipped Oikawa went limp, falling against Iwaizumi’s chest with a hurt expression.

“I don’t accept it,” he whispered.

“Tooru, he’s not like his parents,” Iwaizumi explained, tilting Oikawa’s face so their eyes met. “I don’t really know what happened, but I know he wouldn’t manipulate people.” Oikawa tried and failed to push himself away as Iwaizumi held him. “Tooru, come on.”

“I can’t. I need to go.” Iwaizumi looked back and met Kuroo’s gaze, earning a nod before he walked off still holding onto Oikawa. Kuroo turned to Bokuto, their eyes meeting as his friend collected himself.

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto muttered. Kuroo shrugged, patting him on the back.

“It wasn’t your fault. Your intentions are good. Others just might not see that. Now, the real question is why Iwaizumi over there seemed to know that guys given name. And that hickey on the guys neck? Those two have something going on for sure.” Bokuto grinned, shoulder bumping Kuroo.

“Thank you, bro.” Kuroo smiled in return.

“No problem.”

* * *

Akaashi Sr sat at his office desk as he read over the plans that were made for his son's wedding. Throughout the entirety of the meeting Keiji had sat next to his fiance as the girl made light conversation. The two had occasionally added in thoughts and opinions, the girl more than his son. He tapped a pen against the paper, lost in thought when his door was thrown open.

“My Lord! I must speak with you about an urgent matter!” He let his pen drop, looking up and finding one of the many servants that worked for him standing out of breath in the doorway. “I apologize for the intrusion, but this is of great importance.” The woman looked stricken as she put a hand to her head.

“Go ahead,” he allowed. The servant nodded, collecting herself as she breathed in.

“It’s about your son. I was out at the market today and as I was coming back I overheard a conversation between Oikawa and Lord Bokuto’s son.” Akaashi Sr stood, pushing away from his desk at the aggravating name of his enemy.

“What were they talking about?” The servant avoided his gaze as she spoke.

“Oikawa said, “He manipulated one of my friends into a marriage,” and the Bokuto kid responded with, “I’m legally married to him”.” Akaashi Sr walked as calmly as he could towards the woman.

“Are you sure this is what you heard?” The servant nodded slowly.

“They were yelling at each other about marriage, manipulation, love and they said your son's given name.”

* * *

Akaashi could hear his parents yelling before he saw them. He wasn’t sure what the reason was until he heard their footsteps near his room, the door slamming open as his father entered, face red with anger.

“Keiji!” His father yelled as he approached him and yanked him from his desk by the front of his shirt. “Tell me it’s not true!” He demanded. Akaashi looked at his father with wide eyes, confusion clear as he glanced at his mother to find her crying. “TELL ME YOU DID NOT MARRY THE BOKUTO FAMILY’S SON.” Akaashi felt himself pale, mouth going dry. “KEIJI, TELL ME YOU DID NOT MARRY A MAN.” He watched as his father looked past him at the desk where he realized fearfully that he’d left his wedding ring. His father tossed him to the side, letting him land on the hard floor painfully.

“Father, it’s not-” His father picked up the ring, inspecting it and reading the words engraved on the inside. His hand became a fist and he threw the ring across the room.

“I WON’T STAND FOR IT!” He shouted. “I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!” Akaashi could feel the tears before they came as he watched his mother weep. His father threw things around, kicking at furniture in anger. His father's rage filled eyes turned on him and his father stalked towards him. Before he could scramble back his father grabbed him, grip hard as he held Akaashi’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. “You disgust me. I gave you so much and this is how you repay me? You give yourself to a  _ man _ and your  _ enemy _ ?” Akaashi couldn’t even find words to say to his father, letting his gaze fall. “We’re going to the king.” Those words gave Akaashi the strength to speak.

“Wait- why?” His father moved and grabbed his arm, holding it tight enough to leave a mark.

“The king is going to handle this disgrace before I do it myself,” his father growled. “If he doesn’t want another fight then he better come up with a solution before I snap that Bokuto boys neck.” Akaashi’s heart dropped, mind numbing over with fear as his father dragged him from his room, his mother trailing tearfully after.

* * *

As Bokuto and Kuroo approached the Bokuto estate Tsukki raced outside to meet them. The taller male looked worried as he pushed Bokuto out of view, Kuroo following after.

“Dude, what?” Tsukki slapped a hand over Bokuto’s mouth.

“You’re in trouble. Your parents were called out by the king due to a private reason, but it had to do with the Akaashi family. Something about preventing another fight.” Bokuto felt his blood go cold, pulling Tsukki’s hand away as he looked at Kuroo.

“Kuroo, do you think-”

“Iwaizumi went with that guy. We were still in public when you fought, so you were probably overheard even though it didn’t seem like anybody was there.” Bokuto’s head fell into his hands.

“Shit… I need to see him.”

“See who? What happened?” When he looked up he found Tsukki watching him skeptically. “Don’t say you did something.”

“Bro, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be out. If they went to the king then it can’t be good. Do you have somewhere you can go where nobody will suspect?” Bokuto nodded, frowning.

“I do, but what about Kaashi? If his parents know then he’s not safe either.” Kuroo grabbed his shoulders, already steering him away.

“I’ll figure out what’s going on and make sure he’s not being killed or anything. Where are you going to be?” When Kuroo looked at Bokuto he seemed to realize his bad choice of words as he took in his friend's distressed expression. “Oh shit, sorry. They’re not really going to kill him.” Bokuto turned away before Kuroo could read further into his expression.

“It’s fine. I’ll be at Ukai’s. Update me when you figure it out.” He walked away, leaving Kuroo and Tsukki alone. Tuskki turned on Kuroo, eyebrows raised.

“The hell was that? Kaashi?” Kuroo sighed, meeting Tsukki’s gaze.

“Nickname for the Akaashi kid. They’re kind of… close.” Tsukki seemed to understand that there was more to it but he kept it to himself and waved a hand.

“Fine. I’m off.” He walked away, leaving Kuroo alone to figure out what to do.

* * *

Akaashi stood next to his father, head down as his father's bruising grip didn’t cease. He refused to look up and see the expressions of everyone in the room. He’d rather live without their sympathetic looks. It was as if they thought him loving a guy was sad and that he was just in desperate need of help. There was a commotion off to the side and people approached, stopping a few feet across from him and his parents. He knew they were Bokuto’s parents and he knew they’d probably be just as shocked as everyone else by the news of his and Bokuto’s relationship. He didn’t want to see any of it, yet he found himself glancing to find that they were watching him, eyes cruel before the king coughed, earning all their attention.

“So, please brief everyone why we are here today, Lord Akaashi Sr,” the king spoke, eyes trained on Akaashi’s father. His father's grip tightened and he looked down.

“We are here because if I  _ ever _ see their son again, I will snap his neck,” Akaashi’s father stated, pointing angrily at Bokuto’s parents. “I decided I would come to you, your highness, for a better way to handle it so as not to cause another fight.”

“Is there a reason for this anger, Lord Akaashi Sr?” The king asked as Akaashi felt his eyes on him.

“The reason is that their son has manipulated my son into a commitment that cannot be broken.” Akaashi held back his tears as he closed his eyes. He felt like his world was literally crumbling to pieces.

“A commitment?!” Bokuto’s father yelled. “What commitment?! I’ll have you know my son has been well educated on avoiding you and your family!”

“OH YEAH? THEN PLEASE INFORM ME AS TO WHY TODAY I LEARNED THAT MY SON AND YOUR SON ARE MARRIED?!” The room went silent in an instant as everyone took in the information.

“What are you claiming?!” Bokuto’s father snapped.

“You heard me!” Akaashi’s father yelled back. “A servant of mine came to me today saying she overheard a conversation between Oikawa Tooru and your son about a marriage that happened!”

“You can’t believe that! My son would never marry a man, much less one of your blood!” Akaashi’s father let go of him and shoved him forward, sending him stumbling.

“Then explain the wedding ring I found with their names on it! Your bastard of a son ruined mine!” Akaashi wanted more than anything to have Bokuto by his side. The warmth from his husband was something he could always count on and with everyone watching him with judgmental eyes he desperately wanted that comfort.

“Everyone, calm down,” the king commanded. “I’ve warned you about fighting, so I appreciate you coming to me with this.” He gazed at both families as the door swung open, gaining everyone's attention. Akaashi recognized Bokuto’s friend as their gazes met, worry clear in his eyes. Akaashi looked away as the guy walked towards them.

“I’m here as a close friend,” he said before anybody could ask, taking place in the middle of both groups. He nodded at Bokuto’s parents, gaze locking on Akaashi. He refused to look up as the king continued.

“Okay… let us continue if that’s okay.”

“Kuroo is very close to us, so it’s fine,” Bokuto’s mother said.

“Alright. Like I said, thank you for coming to me with this matter instead of dealing with it on the streets. I understand you are both upset and I want to avoid any physical matters if possible.” The king sighed. “I don’t want to do this, but I feel there is no choice considering the circumstances. To keep things peaceful in our city I declare Bokuto Koutarou banished.” Akaashi’s legs trembled, struggling to hold his weight when he felt an arm come to support him. He looked over, mind numbing as his gaze locked on Kuroo’s.

“That’s unbelievable!” Bokuto’s mother shouted. “We don’t have any actual proof here! My son’s done nothing wrong! He would never!”

“I’m sorry, but it’s for his safety. It is clear to me that even without the evidence here for us to see, he is in danger. If you want what’s best for your son I suggest you listen to me. The price for disobeying the king is much harsher.” Bokuto’s mother fell against her husband, a large cry escaping her. Akaashi couldn’t believe his ears. Bokuto was banished and his parents would never let him leave the estate ever again at this rate. He’d never wanted to cry more in his life.

“Hey, excuse me,” Kuroo said, gaining Akaashi’s attention. “Are you okay? Do you think you’ll be safe at your place?” He followed Kuroo’s gaze to his arm where his father’s fingerprints were already starting to bruise where his hold had been.

“I’m okay. I’ll be okay,” he muttered.

“Keiji, we’re leaving!” Before either of them could react Akaashi’s father was grabbing his arm again, pulling him towards the door with a terrifying grin. “We will never speak of this to anyone. The problem is gone in a couple hours and to cover it up we will ask for the wedding to be moved up. This whole matter will be forgotten and you will live a wonderful life with a girl.” He couldn’t fight his father's grip as he was pulled down the corridor, his mother never speaking a word as she rushed after.

“Father, I’m married-” He stopped when his father's gaze flashed angrily in his direction.

“You’ve already committed a sin by being with a man, why not sin again to cover up the disgrace you’ve laid upon this family.”

* * *

Bokuto stood the second his friend burst through the door, Ukai behind him looking worried. When Kuroo met his gaze he felt his heart drop.

“What, what is it?” Kuroo looked grim.

“Well, nobody’s dying.” Bokuto frowned as Ukai smacked Kuroo over the back of the head. “I missed the first part, but your parents refuse to believe you’re actually married. Lord Akaashi Sr is beyond pissed and the king decided that to avoid conflict you’re banished.” At the word banished Bokuto’s legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

“Tell me you’re lying,” he pleaded. “Tell me it’s not true.” Kuroo knelt down in front of him before he spoke.

“I’m sorry, Bo. It’s the best option the king had, otherwise I wouldn’t be surprised if Lord Akaashi Sr went after you himself. The guy is actually scary.” Bokuto’s hands shook as everything seemed to crash down around him.

“What about Kaashi? Is he okay?” Kuroo nodded slowly.

“He said he was okay and that he’d be fine. His father was being pretty rough with him though. I think he might be calmer now that he knows you’re banished and can’t do anything with his son anymore.” Bokuto closed his eyes and breathed in.

“I fucked things up,” he said as tears pressed against his eyelids. “He’s hurting because of me.” Kuroo’s hand rested on his shoulder before he spoke.

“Bro, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was that guy who came up yelling at you. You just defended yourself.” Bokuto pressed his hands against his closed eyes, letting out a shaking breath.

“I think- I think I need to be alone. To understand everything.” Kuroo nodded, hand slipping away.

“If that’s what you need.”

* * *

When they arrived back at their estate Akaashi’s parents went their separate ways, leaving him alone. He walked quietly to his room, heart heavy as he thought over the king's words. Banished. That word was suddenly his least favorite thing in the world. He pushed open his door and walked into the room, eyes instantly finding his friends all standing there waiting. When he saw Oikawa he felt his blood boil, the words of his father ringing in his ears. It had been Oikawa who let things spill. How he’d even known, Akaashi wasn’t sure.

“Keiji, I’m so sorry,” Suga said. “It was my fault. I accidentally let it slip.” Akaashi glared at him before turning his gaze to Oikawa who had the audacity to wince.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen like that,” Oikawa whispered.

“I don’t even want to hear it, Oikawa!” Akaashi snapped. “You have absolutely no right to say anything!”

“But I only did it because I’m worried about you. You made a commitment to someone you barely know.” Akaashi scoffed.

“And you think you know him? I’m married to him! I planned on spending my life getting to know him! Besides, how can you say that when you’re sleeping with the fucking guard!” Oikawa gasped.

“You don’t know that!” Akaashi pointed at him furiously.

“I’ve known you for years, Oikawa! I thought you knew me too, but apparently I was wrong!”

“That’s not it!” Oikawa shouted. “You’ve never been one to rush into things so something had to have pushed you into that kind of commitment!” Akaashi wanted to strangle him.

“My own fucking family pushed me into it! I’d rather marry someone who makes me feel like I’m their world then someone my parents chose who I can’t even remember the name of! I found someone who I love that makes me happy, Tooru! Why can’t you understand that?!” All three of his friends looked at him, Suga looked down guiltily as Oikawa cried, Kenma stepping forwards cautiously.

“Keiji, what Oikawa did was wrong. He never wanted it to get out though. We all care about you.” Akaashi flinched away before Kenma could touch him, avoiding his empathetic gaze.

“Get out. All of you get out,” he demanded.

“Keiji, I’m so sorry,” Suga said softly.

“Get out!” He yelled, refusing to look at any of them as they walked out the door. It became quiet as the people he thought he could trust left. He glanced around his room, eyes catching on something shining on the floor. When he approached he saw it was his wedding ring. He let himself fall to the ground, picking up the ring and running his finger over it. The metal was smooth as he slid it onto his ring finger, the only comfort he really had in this situation. God, his life was a mess. There was no way it could get any worse.

* * *

There was a knock at the door that Bokuto ignored. He’d already said he wanted to be alone and his thoughts were so chaotic he didn’t know what to do. The knock came again, making him grunt in annoyance.

“Um, hello?” He looked up at the familiar voice. “My name’s Suga. I’m one of Keiji’s friends.” He stood and made his way to the door, cracking it open enough so he could get a view of Suga. There were tear tracks that shone on the guy's face and he bit his lip anxiously. Bokuto let the door swing open even more.

“What’s wrong?” Suga didn’t meet his gaze.

“You probably already know what happened and you probably need to leave soon, but I’m really worried about Keiji. I know he has a right to be mad at me and Oikawa, but he pushed all of us away, even Kenma who didn’t do anything. He doesn’t have anybody and I think… he really needs you.” Bokuto had moved faster than Suga could keep track of, grabbing a hood to hide himself from view as he shut the door behind him.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said, moving away as Suga smiled sadly.

“No problem…”

* * *

Bokuto didn’t even bother to knock as he entered Akaashi’s room through the balcony door. He noticed Akaashi seated on his bed as he messed with his wedding ring. There was a noticeable bruise on his arm that made Bokuto want to find and punch Akaashi’s father. Instead he approached his husband, sitting down on the bed next to him. Akaashi didn’t even look at him as he fell against Bokuto’s side. Bokuto wrapped his arms around him to hold him close and just like that Akaashi broke down, quiet sobs wracking his body as he buried his head in Bokuto’s chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Akaashi was finally able to calm down. When he spoke his voice was very quiet.

“You can’t leave me alone here.” Bokuto could feel his resistance crumble as he held Akaashi tighter.

“You have to know I don’t want to.” Akaashi pulled away so their eyes could meet.

“I know.” His smile was sad as he wiped at his eyes. “I guess I’d rather you leave instead of get killed.” More tears spilled from his eyes and Bokuto reached up to hold his face, wiping at the tears as they fell.

“Kaashi, please don’t cry. I wish I could stay more than anything.” He pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips. “Instead of fretting about this how about we figure out a plan?” Akaashi pushed forwards into his arms, forehead resting on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I can’t go now because of my father, but he plans on moving the wedding up sooner than it would’ve been.” Bokuto rubbed a hand over his back, leaning his head against Akaashi’s as they spoke.

“So we have to move fast, but not too fast?” Akaashi hummed in acknowledgment.

“We have to make sure we won’t be tracked. Do you know where you’re going to go?”

“Ukai told me there was a city about an hour and a half away if you went by horse. I’m going there because it should be busy enough for nobody to notice me and Ukai has a connection over there so I have a place to stay. He already sent a message to them.” Akaashi nodded as Bokuto bent down and kissed the side of his neck. “If your parents know about us, do you think they’ll act out if you have a hickey on your neck?” Akaashi pulled away instantly.

“Koutarou, no. He would hunt you down even if you’re already gone. It’d be like throwing it in his face.” Bokuto huffed, taking Akaashi’s arm with the bruise on it.

“He’d do something like this again?” Akaashi looked to the side, avoiding his gaze. “Keiji…” He bent down, gently kissing the bruise. “We’re going to get away,” he said firmly, meeting Akaashi’s gaze. “You and me until the very end.” Akaashi smiled, arms opening as Bokuto fell into him.

“Until the very end,” Akaashi agreed.

* * *

Akaashi couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he looked at Bokuto. His husband stood across from him on the balcony with a soft look, eyes shining happily.

“I like it when you look like that,” he said, hand brushing Akaashi’s cheek. “Your smile lights up your eyes and you look absolutely stunning.”

“You flatterer,” Akaashi mumbled, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Bokuto pulled him into a kiss, mouth trailing down to his neck where Bokuto stopped, chin resting on Akaashi’s shoulder as his arms hung loosely around his waist.

“You deserve to be flattered,” Bokuto replied softly. Akaashi sighed, tilting his head and sucking down hard on his lover's neck. Bokuto yelped, pulling away in shock. “Did you just-” Akaashi grinned.

“You can’t do it to me, but you’re leaving so I can do it to you.” Bokuto continued to stare at him for a second more before he laughed, placing a gentle kiss on Akaashi’s forehead.

“I love you so much, Keiji.” When he pulled back Akaashi smiled again.

“I love you more.” Bokuto’s eyes flashed with a challenge.

“You wanna bet?” When Akaashi raised an eyebrow in question his husband shook his head. “You’re adorable,” he muttered, their mouths meeting once again.

“Am not,” Akaashi shot back when they separated. Bokuto hummed before replying.

“Are too.” The two stayed holding each other for a couple more minutes before they finally broke apart. Akaashi instantly looked upset when Bokuto backed away and Bokuto found himself reaching out to take Akaashi’s hand. “We’ll be together again. I promise this won’t be the last time.” Akaashi wiped at his eyes with his free hand.

“You better keep that promise. I’m not letting you go so you can die on me.” Bokuto lifted his hand, kissing where his wedding ring sat on his finger.

“I won’t die on you. Just- please stay safe. After all this is over we’ll be together again.” Akaashi nodded, moving forwards to capture his husband's lips one more time. When they parted golden eyes met teal in a look that stood for everything they had and could have in the future. Akaashi nodded, biting his lip in worry as Bokuto descended. The moment Bokuto reached the ground he stepped back and blew Akaashi a kiss that brought forth a small smile. With their final goodbye Bokuto walked away.

* * *

“Dude, I can’t believe you’re really leaving.” Kuroo watched as Bokuto gathered a few things, still not able to comprehend that the guy he’d grown up with was leaving and never coming back. “It’s gonna be crazy not having you around anymore.” Bokuto closed his bag and met Kuroo’s gaze.

“We’re keeping in touch,” he stated firmly. “Just because I’m banished doesn’t mean we’re not gonna see each other.” Kuroo nodded, looking down.

“I know. I just meant that I won’t be able to turn the corner and talk to you. It’ll be weird.” He heard Bokuto approach and looked up.

“How about this; you be my messenger.” Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise at the request.

“What the hell?” Bokuto shuffled in place for a second before responding.

“My messenger. You could come by every week and tell me whatever happened here. Of course, you’d also need to update me on Kaashi. Only if you’d want to though. No pressure.” Kuroo couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face as he stood, punching his friend in the shoulder.

“Of course I’d love to come and gossip with you! I don’t mind the occasional horse ride if it means I get to keep up with you.” Bokuto smiled at him, turning towards the door as they both walked out.

“Then it’s settled. You’re the messenger.”

* * *

Akaashi’s mother entered his room right before he could put his shirt on. He stopped, eyes on her as she watched him. Her gaze fell to where his hips stuck out just above his pants and she became visibly uncomfortable. He looked down, blushing when he noticed the still very bruised marks Bokuto had left from the night of their marriage. He slipped his shirt on, buttoning it up quickly as he avoided her gaze.

“I’ve come with news from your father,” she managed, coughing under her breath. “It’s news about the upcoming wedding.” When he looked at his mother he could see that her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, her expression conflicted as she stared at her hands.

“Mother-” She held up a hand, cutting him off.

“Your wedding to the Sarahuna girl will take place two days from now. This is final.” She turned, leaving the room in a hurry as he stared after her.

“Two…?” He asked softly, stumbling towards his bed. There was no way.

* * *

Ukai stood still as he listened to the happy girl in front of him as she went on and on about her wedding. The short redhead’s eyes sparkled in excitement as she hopped in place, a large smile decorating her face. He could only nod along as she told the story of how she met her to be husband and how their families had arranged the perfect marriage. After minutes of being talked to, a figure approached, Ukai sighing in relief as he was saved from continuing to listen.

“Excuse me, Miss,” he said as warmly as possible. “It appears I have someone who’s come to visit me. I’m sorry to cut you short.” The girl turned, bouncing when she noticed who it was.

“My fiance!” She cheered, greeting him with a smile. Ukai’s mouth dropped open when he identified who it was that had come to him. Akaashi Keiji stood next to the girl, avoiding her gaze as he nodded a greeting. His eyes were red and he looked tired as the girl reached up to touch his face. “You don’t look too well,” she commented worriedly. He flinched only slightly when her fingers brushed his cheek and he nodded.

“I came to speak with Ukai.” It was then that he looked up, eyes meeting Ukai’s in a desperate plea for help.

“Okay, then I think it’s best for us to talk. Thank you, Miss, for telling that beautiful story. I’ve already been briefed by your family so things should go as planned.” The girl nodded, frowning at Akaashi one last time before she finally walked away. “Come with me,” Ukai said, leading the way into his room that had just hours ago been Bokuto’s hiding place. He shut the door and turned to look at the distraught man before him.

“So, I assume that wedding she was talking about was yours as well?” Akaashi grimaced.

“Not if I can help it,” he answered. His eyes were desperate as he looked at Ukai. “You have to help me. You were the one who legally brought us together. I can’t let my parents force me into this second marriage. I’d rather die than betray Koutarou.” Ukai sighed, rubbing his temple in frustration.

“Your parents don’t care about anything but you getting married to that girl?” He asked.

“They think my marriage to Koutarou was a sin and to cover up that sin they’ve moved forward the wedding to that girl. The only way I could leave the estate was by telling my father I was going to repent for my sins. He’d never let me leave otherwise.” Ukai turned around, moving to his desk where an assortment of small liquid filled flasks stood at attention.

“So you’re on his good side now?” Akaashi tilted his head.

“Only a little. He’s still extremely angry.” Ukai hummed, picking up a flask.

“And you would do anything if it meant not betraying your current spouse?” Akaashi nodded, stepping towards him cautiously.

“What is it? Do you know a way to get out of this situation?” Ukai turned to him, flask held in the palm of his hand.

“If you’re positive you would do anything I do have a solution. It requires precise timing and strong will. Do you want to hear the plan?” Akaashi scanned his eyes before nodding.

“Tell me.” Ukai opened Akaashi’s hand, placing the flask in his palm.

“When you go back home say you’ve decided to go along with the marriage. That you’ve repent for your sins and have now come to the realization that what they want is best.” Akaashi opened his mouth to protest but Ukai held up a finger. “Then, when night falls and everyone goes to sleep you will drink every last drop of this.” He pointed to the liquid in Akaashi’s hand. “It will put you into a death-like sleep for twenty four hours. Nobody will know that you’re asleep. I will send out one of the messengers here with a letter addressed to your husband. He will receive the news of our plan and after you’ve been laid in your family’s tomb he will come to fetch you just as you wake.” When Ukai looked at Akaashi the younger male was smiling.

“Then we’ll be able to run off and nobody will find us.” His hand tightened around the flask. “Thank you for everything.”

“It’s not a problem,” Ukai responded, waving a hand.

“No, I mean it. For allowing us the chance to get married  _ and _ for giving us the chance to be together again. I’m extremely grateful. You’ve helped make my life better.” Akaashi smiled, turning towards the door to leave. “You let me have a love few people would accept, and I will never forget that.” With those final words he stepped out the door, letting it fall shut behind him.

* * *

When Akaashi made it home he was met by his father's authoritative gaze. He bowed his head before speaking.

“I have repented for my sins and I now know that this marriage you have planned is the best decision. Please forgive me.” His father’s hand rested on his shoulder and it took everything in him not to flinch away.

“You are forgiven. Now join us for dinner after you’ve cleaned up. We have a lot to discuss.” Akaashi nodded, waiting until his father pulled his hand away before leaving. Tonight was the night everything would change. Tomorrow he would wake up to find Bokuto at his side and everything would be good once again.

* * *

Oikawa sat next to Iwaizumi, his head resting on the guards shoulder as he thought over the events of the past couple days. Not only had he pretty much ruined his friend's life, but he’d done it while doing almost the same thing. He’d totally messed up their entire friendship and the trust their group had in each other. He felt like the shittiest person in the world.

“Tooru, you made a mistake. You didn’t mean for things to end like this.” Oikawa didn’t move. He was afraid that if he did he would cry and that was something he really didn’t want to happen in front of the guy who had caught his eye and slowly caught his heart.

“I was a hypocrite and broke my friends' trust. I wouldn’t blame them if they refused to see me again.” Iwaizumi put an arm around him.

“Even so, you’re still not alone. I, for one, am not going anywhere,” he said.

“Don’t say that. Don’t make a commitment like that. Especially to me. I don’t deserve it.”

“That’s not your decision to make!” Iwaizumi shouted suddenly. Oikawa pulled away, eyes wide.

“Iwa-”

“No! You can’t decide shit like that!” He grabbed Oikawa’s face so their eyes met. “If I say something I mean it. I’m a guard, Tooru. I don’t go back on my word, so when I say I’m not going anywhere  _ I’m not going anywhere _ .” Oikawa chuckled halfheartedly.

“You sound like you’re in love with me or something,” he commented. “Don’t get my hopes up, Iwa-chan. That’s just cruel.” He was silenced when Iwaizumi leaned forwards and kissed him. He pulled back a second later, eyes hard in determination.

“I do love you, you fucking idiot.” Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“What?” He managed to squeak out. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, flicking Oikawa’s forehead.

“You heard me. I said I love you, so I won’t leave you. I met you when you came at me swinging a sword. It kind of already proved who you were as a person.” And now Oikawa was crying. He let his head fall against Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he smiled.

“Thank you for loving me, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi went stiff against him, unsure of what to do.

“That’s… not exactly the answer I was expecting.” Oikawa moved back to hold Iwaizumi’s face in his hands.

“Then how about… I love you too?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in question. “I do!” Oikawa laughed through the tears that slipped down his face. “I love you too, Iwa.” He pressed a soft kiss to the guards lips.

* * *

As the sun set and the sky grew dark Akaashi made his way back to his room. He changed into his sleepwear before moving out to his balcony. He looked up at the night sky, raising his hand so his wedding ring shone in the moonlight. The city felt incredibly empty with Bokuto gone, but he was determined to get past it. This would be the last night without his husband.

He turned, heading back inside to grab the flask that stood on his nightstand. He slid his wedding ring off and left it where the flask used to sit. If his parents found him first he would never let them become suspicious. He sat down on the bed and stared at the blue liquid. Tonight things would change. He unscrewed the cap, downing the liquid in one go. It didn’t take long before his vision became blurry and his body went numb. His head was foggy and before he could react he felt his body give out, eyes falling shut as darkness invaded him.

* * *

Kenma approached Akaashi’s bedroom door early in the morning, looking cautiously around. It was the morning of his friend's wedding to a girl he didn’t love and although he’d snapped at all of their friend group, Kenma was worried about Akaashi and hoped he’d be somewhat relieved to have a friend by his side. He opened the door, entering slowly.

“Akaashi? It’s Kenma.” He walked into the bedroom and stopped when he saw his friend still asleep. “Akaashi?” He approached, coming to a stop at the side of the bed. “You’re getting married in a few hours, what are you still doing asleep?” He reached out, touching his friend's arm. He went still as his fingers brushed Akaashi’s skin. His friend was cold. His eyes stayed on his friend's chest, waiting for the telltale sign of breathing, but when it didn’t come he gasped. He pressed his fingers against Akaashi’s wrist, waiting for a steady pulse but none came. “Keiji!” He shook his friend, eyes locking on a small glass flask that caught in the morning light. “No…” He picked it up, looking it over before glancing back at his friend. “You didn’t…”

There was sudden noise from outside Akaashi’s bedroom that Kenma recognized as his friend's mother. He hid the empty flask in his pocket, eyes catching on the golden wedding ring seated on the nightstand. He picked it up, carrying it with him. He knew Akaashi’s parents wouldn’t let him wear it so there was no point in letting it sit.

“Keiji!” Akaashi’s mother's voice came. “The bride and her family have arrived!” Kenma touched his friend's cold arm, voice quiet as the bedroom door opened.

“I promise I’ll return this to you,” he whispered, the ring clenched in his fist just as Akaashi’s mother entered the room. When she saw her son lying still she froze, eyes locking on Kenma. He only shook his head as her scream filled the air.

* * *

The progression through the city was quiet, only filled with cries from the people who knew the Akaashi family and some others who had wished they’d somehow get a chance with the wealthy son who was meant to take over after his father. The loudest cries were from Akaashi’s close friends, who had been informed by Kenma of the mysterious empty flask.

***

Oikawa blamed himself for his friend's death. He knew if he’d only shut his mouth and been happy for Akaashi things would have gone differently. Even if his friend's marriage had gotten out, it wouldn’t have been as soon and the couple probably would’ve been able to get away. Oikawa wanted to disappear. The weight of the guilt he felt was too much. He glanced up, eyes meeting beautiful emerald. Iwaizumi knew him. He knew what Oikawa was feeling and it only pained Oikawa more because in his heart he knew that Akaashi had probably found that same love in the Bokuto kid. He started to cry.

***

Suga leaned heavily against his lover Daichi as the group walked. Daichi had told him it wasn’t on him, that he hadn’t meant any harm when he let the marriage slip, but Suga still felt awful. He was the one who couldn’t keep the marriage quiet like he was supposed to do. He’d even been a witness at the wedding and he’d still fucked things up. He hadn’t realized he’d been crying until Daichi’s thumb swiped under his eye, wiping away the tears as they fell. It wasn’t his fault, but it didn’t matter, the guilt still weighed down on him.

***

Kuroo watched in shock as the funeral progression went through town, stopping out front the Akaashi tomb. He couldn’t move as he watched small groups come up to where Bokuto’s husband lay still. He was dead. He had to be or this wouldn’t be happening. Kuroo literally watched as his best friend's future was destroyed, and Bokuto himself didn’t even know.

Kuroo’s eyes locked on a familiar face in the crowd and he watched as Kenma approached the dead body of his friend. Kuroo wanted more than anything to go over and hug the smaller boy, but he also knew that he could’t. It wasn’t the right time for that, especially when Kenma wasn’t the type for stuff like that. Kuroo had found that out instantly.

He watched as Kenma pulled something from his pocket that glimmered in the light. It took a second for him to realize it was a ring as Kenma grabbed the Akaashi kids hand and slid it onto his finger. Kuroo smiled at the knowledge that at least he was being put to rest with the ring that held both his and Bokuto’s names on it.

As soon as Kenma walked away Kuroo was gone, racing to get a horse that would take him to his friend. He had to tell Bokuto what happened.

* * *

Ukai approached one of the messengers he trusted, handing him the letter Bokuto would need to know the plan. He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, voice serious as he explained.

“This is a very important letter for Bokuto Koutarou. He’s just in the next city over staying at Lord Nekomata’s spare place. This is a very urgent matter so you mustn't stall. Do you understand, Takeda?” The other man nodded, already reaching for his horse's reins.

“I will not fail you, Sir.”

* * *

Takeda pushed his horse forwards as fast as he could. He had plenty of time, but he knew it was an urgent message and he wanted to deliver whatever the message was as fast as possible. He’d been put in charge of something important and he refused to mess it up. As he rode he entered a large clearing, his horse stopping as a man ran out waving his arms frantically.

“Excuse me, Sir! Can you help me?!” Takeda glanced over the man in question.

“How can I help you?” The man looked relieved.

“My son is sick. I was wondering if you had any medicine or herbs with you?” Takeda looked down at the satchel he carried with him. He did have herbs that could be used, but he also had the urgent task assigned to him.

“I- I have to be to the nearest city before nightfall.” The man nodded hurriedly.

“It’s thirty minutes away. You’ll be able to make it there in no time. Please, Sir, help my family.” Takeda sighed, dismounting his horse and walking towards the man.

“Okay, I’ll help.” Both men went inside, neither noticing the horse and rider that raced pass with just as urgent a message.

* * *

Kuroo dismounted his horse, leaving it to a stable hand as he raced into the large house he knew his friend was staying in. A servant greeted him and pointed him to the room Bokuto was in. He raced into the room, stopping when he noticed his friend sitting at a desk writing. He took a deep breath, scared of his friend's reaction to the devastating news.

“Bo,” he said cautiously. His friend looked up, surprise clear in his eyes.

“Kuroo!” He jumped up, excitement radiating from him. “I only left the other day. What are you doing here? Is Kaashi okay?” Kuroo couldn’t keep up a smile as he watched his friend. Bokuto realized his mood just as fast, a frown appearing on his face. “Kaashi’s okay, right?” Kuroo had to collect himself before he could respond.

“I’m so sorry…” Kuroo watched as the light left Bokuto’s eyes, his friend deflating.

“Kuroo, what are you saying?” Kuroo avoided his gaze, looking down.

“He’s gone, Bo. He’s gone and he’s not coming back.” Bokuto shook his head.

“No, no cause he promised. Until the very end he said.” Kuroo didn’t know what to do. He’d never seen Bokuto with an expression so hurt.

“Bo, I saw him at the Akaashi tomb. He was being laid to rest. He’s gone.” Bokuto was moving in an instant. He walked out the door, already headed toward the exit as he twisted his wedding ring around his finger. “Bo, where are you going?!”

“I have to see him. I can’t- I won’t believe it until I see him.” Kuroo caught up to him, putting out a hand to stop him.

“Dude, it’s not safe.” Bokuto pulled away, continuing out the door and towards the stable Kuroo’s horse had been taken to. Kuroo followed after as Bokuto quickly went to work saddling up a horse. A stable boy stared at him in confusion and Kuroo waved a hand at him to leave.

“Meet up by the gate to the city. I have a stop to make first.” Bokuto tightened the saddle, mounting quickly and ushering the horse forwards.

“Where are you going?!” Kuroo yelled as Bokuto trotted off.

“I have an errand to make,” he said as his horse moved into a gallop.

* * *

Bokuto approached the worn down building, dismounting and tying his horse off as he grabbed a pouch from the saddle bag. He wasted no time as he entered the shabby place, going down a flight of stairs and into a dark room.

“Who goes there?” A hoarse voice asked. Bokuto walked towards a counter that had a dim light hanging over it. Once he was there a man walked up, eyeing him carefully. “What is a young man like you doing here? I’ve got nothing you could want.” Bokuto slid the pouch onto the counter.

“You have nothing I want, but you can give me something to get me to what I want.” The man glanced at the pouch before looking back at him.

“What is it? I don’t care much for the likes of you.” Bokuto opened the pouch, letting the shiny contents spill.

“I need your strongest poison. One that can kill a man before he can even think to regret his decision.” The man's gaze hardened.

“You can’t give me money and think I’ll accept. I don’t want anybody coming after me because you fool of a man killed someone.” Bokuto shook his head.

“I beg of you. The victim is someone who wants to leave this world.” The man's gaze stayed locked on Bokuto’s for a few seconds more before he sighed, nodding his head in understanding.

“I may have something that can put a man out of his misery. Only if his will is strong enough though.” The man grabbed a box, flipping open the lid as he inspected the contents. He stopped on one, pulling out a flask with dark red liquid. He raised it up between them.

“His reason for existing is gone,” Bokuto answered. “He would take a knife to his own heart.” The man held out the flask and Bokuto took it.

“I did not give this to you. Nobody will know.”

“Nobody will be alive to tell,” Bokuto responded, turning before the man could react and walking back up the stairs to where his horse stood waiting for him. He mounted, pushing his horse forward towards the exit to the city. His mind barely registered what he’d just done. All he knew for sure was that he’d do anything to be reunited with the love of his life. They’d promised until the end. If Akaashi was gone, then they’d reached the end and it was time for him to follow after.

* * *

Takeda raced into the city, quickly following the roads to Lord Nekomata’s house where he came to a halt. The stable boy on hand gave him an exhausted look.

“Can I help you?” He asked. Takeda pulled out the letter he was supposed to give to Bokuto.

“I’ve come with a message for Bokuto Koutarou. It's an urgent matter.” The stable boy shook his head.

“I’m sorry; you’re already late. He raced off about an hour ago after receiving a message.” Takeda felt his heart drop.

“Do you know where to?” The stable boy shrugged.

“I assume back to where he came from. The man who brought the message was a friend of his.” Takeda nodded, calming down.

“Well, I suppose that’s okay. My message was calling him home for a matter which I know not of. As long as he’s there things should be okay.”

“May I take your horse? It seems you need to rest after your pointless journey.” Takeda dismounted, shaking his head.

“I helped a family on my way here, so it was not all pointless. I just hope things work out without my message being delivered.”

* * *

As soon as they approached the Akaashi tomb both dismounted, Bokuto turning to Kuroo with a look Kuroo never wanted to see in a million years. His friend was smiling, but it was an off smile. One that signaled a goodbye.

“Kuroo, you’re my best friend. You know that, right?” Kuroo nodded, voice careful when he spoke.

“Dude, why are you acting like that? You’re scaring me.” Bokuto rested a hand on his shoulder, eyes unbelievably determined.

“I trust you, so please don’t follow me. Don’t check on me either. I’m fine. I just want to see him. To say goodbye.” Kuroo nodded again, slowly this time as Bokuto’s hand fell away. “Thank you for everything, bro.” Just like that he was gone, walking towards the entrance of the tomb and leaving Kuroo behind with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Kuroo turned, mounting his horse once again and heading in the direction of someone who knew way more than he did.

* * *

Bokuto walked down the steps of the tomb, stopping once he reached the end where it opened into a large room. At the very end he caught sight of a body covered by a silk veil. It took more strength then he thought as he walked towards the body. He knew it was Akaashi. There was no way it wasn’t. Once he reached the end he reached out, slowly lifting the veil as he let it slide to the stone floor.

Akaashi was still, eyes closed and hands rested together unmoving. He was beautiful, even in death's cold embrace. Bokuto let his hand brush over his lover's hair, the black strands still as soft as the night they met. His skin was smooth as Bokuto’s hand grazed across his cheek and so cold it sent goosebumps up Bokuto’s arm.

“Kaashi…” His head fell onto his husband's chest, tears he’d been holding in finally falling as no heartbeat greeted him. Akaashi was gone. He was no longer in Bokuto’s grasp, but in deaths. “Keiji, I love you,” he whispered. He wanted to hear Akaashi’s soothing voice. He wanted Akaashi to  _ move _ . To  _ breath _ again. It was a stupid wish. It’d never come true because bringing back the deceased was impossible.

Bokuto reached up, fingers dancing across the bruised mark on his neck. It was the last mark Akaashi had left on him before they parted ways. He wished there was more time for them. From the moment they’d met Bokuto’s life had been filled with so much happiness. He’d wanted a lifetime of that and instead he hadn’t even been given a week.

“I love you more than life itself, Keiji,” Bokuto murmured, leaning over his husband to press a kiss to his cold lips. “You’re right here with me yet I already miss you. Please forgive me for hurting myself, but if it’s to follow you I would do anything.” He pulled himself up to sit next to Akaashi, looking down at his lover as he pulled the flask from his pocket. “I follow you until the end.” He unscrewed it, downing the contents in one swing.

* * *

Kuroo slammed on the door to the house until it opened, revealing a very tired Ukai as he glared out into the night. Kuroo let out a relieved sigh, pointing at his horse.

“You need to go. Bokuto went into the Akaashi tomb and he told me not to follow him or check to see if he was okay.” Ukai blinked at him, obviously confused.

“Um, yeah. The message I sent told him to go there.” Kuroo tilted his head in question.

“Message? He didn’t mention receiving any message from you.” Ukai’s eyes widened.

“So he didn’t get my message about the plan?”

“What plan?” Ukai was outside immediately, already mounting Kuroo’s horse. “Hey!”

“There’s been a very big mistake,” Ukai said before he was riding off, leaving Kuroo to walk alone.

* * *

Akaashi’s head was swimming as he tried to open his eyes. He could faintly hear Bokuto’s familiar voice and the sound pushed him to try and open his eyes even more. His body felt heavy and sluggish as he struggled to move. He managed to open his eyes, gaze exploring what was around him as he pushed himself to act. Once his gaze focused he found himself looking up into Bokuto’s stunning gold eyes. He smiled, moving to slowly support himself as he sat up. He reached out his hand, stroking the side of his husband's face. Bokuto trembled at his touch, tears spilling down his face as he smiled back.

“Kaashi,” he whispered. He fell into Akaashi’s arms as they embraced each other.

“Koutarou, I missed you.” Bokuto pulled away to grab his face and kiss him. Their mouths met gently, lips slotting together perfectly. They’d hardly spent any time apart yet Akaashi yearned for Bokuto’s touch more than anything. He loved the warmth and comfort Bokuto brought with him wherever he went. Akaashi realized suddenly that Bokuto was colder than usual. He moved away, eyes locked on his husband to find Bokuto out of breath and shivering.

“Keiji, please tell me you’re actually here,” he murmured, eyes falling shut before opening again slowly. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” Akaashi felt his stomach twist as he noticed Bokuto’s lips were turning blue and his husband sagged forwards suddenly. Akaashi caught him as he fell, moving him so he was laying in his lap.

“Koutarou, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” Bokuto shuddered, eyes closing and staying shut as he spoke.

“I follow after you, no matter where you go.” Akaashi felt tears slip down his face as the realization hit him and Bokuto’s eyes opened again, looking up at Akaashi as he raised one of his hands. His touch was terrifyingly cold. “I’ll love you until the end of existence, Keiji.” His hand slipped away, falling to his side and leaving Akaashi with a cold so frigid he felt his heart crack.

“No, no, no.” He laid his head against Bokuto’s chest, listening for a heartbeat that was no longer there. He pulled away, cradling the side of his husband's face as he pressed a kiss to lips that had lost their warmth. “Come on, Koutarou,” he pleaded. “Come back to me.” His body trembled, vision blurry from the never ending flow of tears that cascaded down his cheeks. “You said you wouldn’t die. That you wouldn’t leave me alone.” He buried his head into Bokuto’s neck, holding him as close as he could as he begged. “This isn’t the end.” He cried. “Koutarou, come back. I can’t live this life without you…”

“No…” Akaashi looked up to find Ukai standing frozen in horror as he stared at Bokuto’s lifeless body. He put his hand to his forehead, mumbling curse words to himself. “Shit,” he muttered. “Hey, kid, you should go. He’s- he’s gone. I think- there’s a place you can go. I can set it up and you can still get away before it’s too late.”

“It’s already too late!” Akaashi shouted. “I woke up to have my husband die in my arms!” Ukai nodded, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Fuck, I know. I’m sorry. Something went wrong. I don’t-” He was cut off as voices were heard above. “Shit, the patrol officer. We have to go.” Akaashi stared at him in disbelief. “Please don’t look at me like that. I know, but there’s nothing I can do. We have to get you out of here.”

“I’ll only go if you let me say goodbye.” Ukai watched him for a second before nodding.

“I’ll go stall the guard. Hurry and get out when you’re done.” He turned and raced back up the stairs, voice frantic as he talked to the officer above. Akaashi looked back down at Bokuto, hand tracing the outline of his face. He was so cold it felt like a stab at Akaashi’s heart. Everything about this situation was so wrong. Their future which had seemed so fulfilling was now crushed, the soul with which he’d loved so much with every fiber of his being now gone and never to return.

“Koutarou, I love you. I wish that was enough to bring you back to me, but I know it’s not. I can’t stand to think of a life that doesn’t have you in it. You gave me more than I thought I could have.” He leaned down, kissing his husband. As he did his hand bumped the small dagger sheathed at Bokuto’s side. Akaashi hadn’t even noticed it before. “Koutarou, you said you’d follow me no matter where I went. Is it okay for me to follow you instead? Because I really can’t imagine living without you.” He slid the dagger from its sheath, the metal glinting in the light as he examined it. “We don’t leave each other behind, right, Koutarou?” He turned the blade, aiming it over his heart as he heard a commotion above. “Guess what, Koutarou? I’ll love you until the end of existence too.” With those final words he drove the blade into his heart.

* * *

Ukai watched as the patrol officer walked down the stairs, following cautiously behind as he desperately hoped Akaashi had gotten away like he’d told him to. When he heard the guard gasp Ukai stepped up beside him, his blood running cold when he saw the couple. Bokuto was in the exact same position as when Ukai left, but Akaashi now lay motionless, a dagger stuck through his chest. Blood pooled out around the blade and at first the scene looked horrific, but both lovers had the same look of content. It was a tragic scene, but also a lovely one in a way. Nobody had taken their lives. They had taken their own lives in an effort to stay together. Ukai put a hand to his face, brushing away tears as he looked at the two. They were gone, but they were still together and that’s what had mattered most to them.

* * *

**_For never was a story of more woe than this of Akaashi Keiji and his Koutarou_ **

* * *

This is the end.

I was thinking of writing an epilogue, but it doesn’t seem to fit in my opinion, so I won’t.

Instead I’ll just share what happens afterwards.

The king determines that the parents have lost enough.

The parents accept their mistakes and regret their decisions.

They cared about their children and never wanted things to end like they did.

Akaashi’s parents understand that in taking their son's love away they hurt him.

They lost their son because of their stupid mistakes.

They will never fully understand because they didn’t let themselves when their son was there.

There’s a lot of regret and a lot they wish they could’ve done differently.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are happy.

Iwaizumi continues to deal with Oikawa and they’re actually really content.

Kuroo is pretty devastated by the loss of his best friend and Kenma actually approaches him.

Kenma’s not great with affection, but he comes to Kuroo and from then on they have a thing.

Don’t know if it’s really dating because when Kuroo asks Kenma just shrugs.

They are sweet on each other and can be found attached at the hip.

Kuroo comes to understand Kenma really well.

Suga and Daichi are a pair so Suga is in good hands.

Daichi helps calm Suga down when he thinks too much about what he could’ve done better.

Ukai can live knowing Bokuto and Akaashi are in good hands.

Bokuto and Akaashi are, in fact, together and now they can’t ever be separated again <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I loved writing this fic and I'm glad I could share it!
> 
> I know it's not exactly Romeo and Juliet but I think I like it better this way! Anyways, they're together so I count that as a happy ending!


End file.
